The Oblivious
by XxIrisxX
Summary: How often does one see what has been there right before his eyes the whole time? Can someone be that oblivious? Seems so. Hinted TyHil (one sided), eventually Tyka. Uke!Kai.
1. Counter Strike

**The Oblivious**

**Summary:** How often does one see what has been there right before his eyes the whole time? Can someone be that oblivious? Seems so. Hinted TyHil (one sided), eventually Tyka. Uke!Kai.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade and all its characters are copyright of Takao Aoki. (Oh but I wish I could own them. We'd have interesting developments in the series. ;) )

**AN:** Hi everyone. I've been wanting to write a Tyka fic for so long and finally, I try my hands at one! (Yay!) So as you all know, it's one sided TyHil and eventually, I'll get to the main pairing. Tyson's gonna be seme in this one. But don't worry! I'll try not to make Kai too much OOC. Hmm... so...on with the story. :D

Oh and almost forgot...

**Warning:** Minor cussing.

Done. =^_^=

* * *

**Chapter 1: Counter Strike**

Spring. How Tyson loved the spring! Not because it was the season of romance and blah. Well, frankly, Tyson could care less about that particular factor. He loved it not for the romance—or lack thereof (not that he would need it anytime sooner)—but because it was one of those times when he could come home after gruelling hours of school to the company of his friends for an evening of pure fun and relaxation.

By friends, I mean those who are already in Japan—Kenny, Max and...Kai. Yes, Kai. His boarding was yet to be opened (Closed late. Strict rules...umm, yeah)and that meant either he could spend his days at his home (rather, Voltaire's _mansion) _or he could spend it with the remaining members of his team. And of course, the choice was obvious. He could blade till night and _then_ should he wish to, he could return to Voltaire's mansion. (He did. Voltaire was in Russia. Oh joy!)

Rei was back in China. It'd be a while before he could be actually free to come to Japan. But that's okay. Tyson understood. At least, they could keep in touch. (Internet rules.)

So anyway, back to the point. Yes, Spring. Friends. Right.

It was one of such evening and the Bladebreakers (minus Rei) were all gathered at the backyard of the Granger dojo having a nice Zen like atmosphere-

"GO DRAGOON. THUNDERSTORM ATTACK!"

-Okay...so maybe that wasn't totally tr-

"DRANZER. HOLD YOUR GROUND!"

-Alright fine! So they were enjoying an adrenaline driven evening.

"That's it Dragoon, more torque. You have him." Tyson beamed as he visibly saw his blade pushing that of Kai's against the wall of the Bey dish. "That's it. Like that. Keep your pace Dragoon."

Kai groaned, focusing hard on his blade. He was losing ground but he had a lot more to offer.

Just when Tyson was sure of an easy victory, he was surprised when Dranzer started pushing Dragoon back not showing any signs of reduced energy. But Dragoon was also a tough fighter. He put up a good fight by staying strong as a wall, hitting Dranzer again and again with much vigour.

Both blades went back and forth, each looking for an opening to beat the other one. The fight was almost closing to an end with Dragoon effectively pushing Dranzer out of his way. Victory was so near. The tension was so thick and palpating when—

"TYYYYSOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN!"

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Tyson yelped in total shock as the piercing voice entered his ears, making him lose focus and fall back while all the others, just as startled, looked at the source of the distress.

And it could be only one person.

"GOD Hilary! Could you be any less subtle?" Tyson groaned as he picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his sore ass. He groaned again as he saw Dragoon lying a few feet away from him, while Kai's blade weakly spun in the beydish.

He was just _that_ close to winning!

"Who do you think you are barging in like that and interfering with our match?"

"Who do you think you are acting like the king of the world?" Hilary retorted. "I want an apology Tyson." She huffed. Apparently, what Tyson did at school was something so nasty to get her this much riled up.

"What did he do?" Max asked Kenny quietly but before he could receive an answer, Hilary dropped her bag from her back, turned around and showed the back of her dress that had a drawing of a cartoon version of Hilary, wearing a naughty expression that screamed 'Bitch please'. Below it were written the very words 'Troll' and also included the ever famous phrase 'Ha ha ha'.

At that, Max snickered which earned him a glare from Hilary (and nonchalance from Kai because, well, it's Kai!). He cleared his throat and muttered a quick, "Never mind" before distancing himself from the potential foreshadow of calamity.

"You...when did you? When did you write it? How did you get my shirt?" Hilary was angry. No, she was mad. So mad that even Kai took interest in seeing how her face changed from a normal shade to red in just a matter of seconds.

Tyson however seemed totally unaffected by all of these. He shrugged and replied casually, "When you were in gym. How else would I get your clothes without you being _in_ them?"

"Would you prefer her that way?" Max piped in, giggling like crazy.

"Definitely." Tyson cooed, throwing a wink at the shocked expression of his friends.

"Is that so?" Max pressed on with an equally taunting tone.

"Oh, Maxie," Tyson shook his head. His best friend could be so naive at times. And so obvious. (Yeah, right!) "You know I don't dream about trolls."

He couldn't help but smirk at the end of the comment as he took in the flush that crept its way over to Hilary's cheeks. It was so worth it to see her facial expression change from angry to embarrassed in just a mere of seconds.

In fact, Hilary was so mortified by what Max and Tyson had said that she could barely bring herself to look in Tyson's eyes for a few seconds.

"B-but...you...why..."

Nor form any coherent words.

"Although," Tyson continued, "It was a pain to sneak into the girls' lockers. And a shock too. It seems they think Hilary is a girl as well."

At this, only Tyson cackled. He was beginning to wonder why Max hadn't joined him when suddenly all he could feel was his right cheek throb and head spin as a loud sound of a slap echoed throughout the dojo.

Everything seemed to pause in time. Everyone went silent. So silent that even the faintest of sound (like rustling of leaves) could be heard without much effort.

When Tyson finally came to his senses (he wasn't unconscious but oh how much he wished to be), he saw a very livid Hilary panting hard with her arm still raised in the air and as for the rest...

Kenny took refuge behind Max. Max stared at the duo with mouth hanging ajar and eyes as wide as a pair of saucers and even Kai lost his coolness momentarily and stared as if it was the most unexpected thing he'd witnessed in aeons.

"Uh..." Tyson started, rubbing his sore cheeks, "W-what..."

That was brutal. She was a murderer.

Without a further word, Hilary covered her back with her bag, turned sharply and stomped away— flushed, still panting roughly and praying to god to spare Tyson from being disembowelled by her.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _Indeed._

When they were sure she was gone from their premises, Tyson finally responded regaining just a fraction of his previous composure, "Umm...what's her problem?"

And the rest groaned altogether.

"What? It was just a joke!"

Max shook his head sympathetically at his friend, Kenny sighing in hopelessness and Kai...

Kai just glared at the offender.

He glared. Hard.

* * *

**AN**: So...yeah I made Tyson to be a little flirtatious. But it's not really flirting from his part. He and Hilary have been good friends for so long that he thinks he is entitled to crack jokes like these...and now he took it a little too far. Thank god because...well...I couldn't think of any other intro. Yeah I'm really pathetic. XD

So why no Rei? I really couldn't think of any lines for him. Yet. He may make appearances later. But since there are already so many characters already, I wonder if 'the more the merrier' applies over here. Oh and yes, Rei has internet. He is a celebrity chef, people! Plus, it was easier. ^_^;

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm always open for suggestions.

Till then,

~Bye.


	2. That Student

**The Oblivious**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. But if I did...*smiles evilly* Oh oh and I took a reference from 'Scream' and I don't own it either. So...apart from the plot, nothing really is mine. O.o *sighs*

**AN:** Alright. So I'm back! I'd like to thank all of those who've reviewed and have added this to their favourites and alerts. I'm really happy that the first chapter got a positive response from all of you but I'd still love to see what you people think I should do. I mean, reviews help me improve. Even if I'm going off track a bit, I can make the corrections that will make my story better. Anyway...

**Warning:** Minor cussing/references... O.o

Just to avoid confusion...

"blah" – talking

'blah' – texting

_blah – _thiking

* * *

**Chapter 2: That Student**

Tyson spend the rest of the night in awkwardness. After Hilary had left, Kenny tried to act normal but eventually ended up blushing and stuttering whenever he was 'working' on his laptop. One might think he found it...erotic...Tyson's flirting, that is but that was not at all the case. He was going red from trying to hide his laughter and he was stuttering because well, he couldn't bring himself to speak normally just yet. He'd laugh directly at Tyson if he tried and let's just say Tyson had a nasty headlock.

Max was acting normal but he was a very bad actor. He tried his best to lighten up the mood and even though Tyson was okay by then, he nagged. No matter how much Max would try to deflect the tension away, it would just not go away.

Probably because of Kai. He was quieter than usual. Grumpier than usual. He barked out orders during training. He normally did so but this bark was more like a quieter version.

That was scary.

Now, _Kai_ was scary but this was just another version of Kai that put even the quietest of psychotic killers to shame (Some would say something like 'calm before a storm' but you just imagine a 'Hello Sydney' moment).

Even after they had left, Tyson still nagged about the incident with Hilary (in his head, yeah but a nag was a nag and it was still pretty annoying). Gramps was no fool to let the redness in Tyson's cheek go unnoticed and he didn't. He asked. Tyson lied. And hence the mental nag session.

But the point was—Tyson spend the night in awkwardness. Which he hated. Which he had to make up for. With Hilary...

_Shit._

* * *

Max was sitting on his bed. He just had a delicious round of breakfast and was currently enjoying his vacation by reading a comic book. It was perfect. The gentle not-so-early-morning sun rays basking his room, the sweet summer breeze caressing his hair, the quietness of the whole neighbourhood—nothing got better than that.

"**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! S-M-S!"**

_Jinxed! _

He was startled at the sudden outburst of the loud tone (he set it...don't judge him!) and picked his cell phone up just in time to see Tyson's message in the notification bar.

_Isn't he in school?_ He thought warily before reading the text.

'Maxie, bored.'

Max giggled. That was so Tyson. It was what? Barely ten minutes since his classes had started and he was bored already?

_Oh well!_

Max had nothing to complain about (Who does? It's texting. _Texting!_) and started typing his reply.

'Thank goodness! I was beginning to wonder.'

At class, Tyson huffed. That was such a lie. He was serious in class...sometimes...whenever the teacher _kept_ him in class.

'Shut up! Dude they're still not normal. Kenny is still going brainiac on me and Hilary is doing the Kai.'

_Doing the Kai?_ Max sniggered. Thank GOD the team captain wasn't around.

'Aww well, I guess you should go and say sorry to her.'

'But it was just a joooooke! Friends joke all the time. She is so tight- GOD!'

Max's eyes bulged out at that. He almost burst out laughing but decided against it. (No comic was _that _funny. Max's dad wasn't an idiot.)

'TIGHT? Don't you like 'TIGHT'?' He replied with a 'wink'.

_What? Error! Error! Bad thing to say! _Thought Tyson_, _flustered and turning red immediately. Of course Tyson understood Max's reference. He was no idiot when it came to these things.

'Dude, perversion!' He typed it out fast, hoping that no one would notice the blush creeping on to his cheeks. Especially the teacher. (He could use an attendance by now. It had been so long since he got one in that class).

'And it's Hilary! She only has an attitude which is tight. You'd be an ass to even think about THAT.'

'You told her about THAT. So does it make you a jackass then?'

"A JOKE! Why are you people taking it so seriously?" Tyson sighed deeply, only to realise that he had the whole class watching him standing up and say it in the face to the teacher who was in the midst of explaining something.

Before Tyson's insult, that is. Now, he simply stood and stared at _that _insubordinate student, mouth hanging ajar.

"...Oops..."

"Mr Granger," the teacher spoke after a while with a solemn voice.

_Oh no here it comes!_

Tyson cringed. He dreaded that sentence. It never turned out to be good for him.

"This kind of insolence will not be tolerated here."

_Please please please God! No. I need this attendance; I don't want to pay a fine. Please don't let him finish that!_

"If you find this class boring and utterly nonsense—"

_No no no! I don't. It was an accident! Dude c'mon! Just let me stay for this one._

"—then by all means, please leave and let the others catch up to your brilliant intellect."

"But—"

"Please go out."

"But—"

"Go. Out."

Eventually, Tyson complied and started to exit the room. Some 'tsked'; some did mock 'Oh noooooo' but that was a regular routine by then. While Tyson passed Hilary's desk (front row seat—nerd!) he saw her looking at him with disapproval before turning away.

Tyson mentally sighed. She was still mad at him.

_But it was just a joke..._

* * *

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

Max couldn't keep it anymore. It had happened again. Tyson was thrown out of the class _again_ and this time, it was just plain and simply awkward.

He could just imagine Tyson roaming the hallways and sitting on the stairs as he texted him. Tyson was a trouble maker—that much was known by all. But to be regularly thrown out of class—especially since he had only four 'presents' over the last two months of class—now that was what 'epic' was.

This was just not his week.

Still, he sympathised the poor guy. Very soon, in the eyes of that teacher of his, Tyson had gone from 'a student' to 'that Student' and it wasn't all Tyson's fault. He was having a very rough time.

'Don't worry. You're a regular. He knows how you are right?' He replied to one of Tyson's texts. 'He won't take you to the principal's office.'

At that, Tyson deadpanned. What a reputation he had built for himself! (He was proud of it too, weirdly.)

'Right. Whatever. So you still think, I should go and talk with Hilary? She'll rip my head off.'

'No she won't. Babes are usually soft within.'

'Deep within in case of Hilary.'

'Right but still. I'm sure if you lay it smoothly and genuinely—'

Max erased the 'genuinely' word. Tyson was genuine enough...and 'sides, he'd screw up again pretty soon. Contradiction. Not good. (No he's not a horrible friend. A practical one.)

'—smoothly, she'll understand you didn't mean it.'

Tyson thought it over. Max had a point. He'd talk with her as soon as the class ended. He definitely would. He was pulled away from his thoughts at another text from Max.

'Oh and Tyson, please be in time for practice.'

He read it, but didn't understand. He was always in time for practice (well, mostly) and Max never had to remind him of that.

_Why start today?_

'Yeah...but why? Is everything okay?'

'Umm...almost. Yeah. Kai's just not in a good mood.'

'When's he ever?'

_Point._

'Yeah, but...he's grumpier than usual. I think he didn't like how you treated Hilary.'

Tyson quirked a brow.

_Eh?_

'Chivalrous bastard.'

'Umm...maybe you should talk with him too?'

There was a long pause from Tyson's side however, when he saw an 'Okay', he felt somewhat relieved.

It was an odd request—Max knew it. However, Kai's reaction was odd too and even though he didn't show it, Max was sure it had something to do with Tyson's comment the other day.

_Chivalrous bastard._ A small smirk crept on to his lips. It just could be...there was the tiniest possibility—

_Hmmmmmm._

* * *

**AN:** This mostly had Tyson-Max interaction. But I'm getting there. Now, about Tyson's reputation in class...well, let's just pretend if a student has a very low attendance in some class, he'll have to pay a fine for it. And Tyson's teacher if a fic!version of our teacher. She's annoying, doesn't teach well yet cancels attendances if someone doesn't (pretend to) listen to her. Yours truly has had only one attendance since the last week of January because of that (though, I'm nowhere near Tyson in this matter XD). In February, she was absent due to some personal reasons but...one attendance. If it's low enough, I might have to sit for her 'clearance test'. Ooooh I hate her. DX

Anyway, next chapter will have drama and I'll work on it pretty soon. Please review on this one. I'd love to hear what you think.

Till then~

C'ya!


	3. Pitfall

**The Oblivious**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. *curls up in a corner*

**AN:** Can you believe it? My internet is down. I was gonna wait up until this week but that'd be just too much. I'm really sorry for the delay but damn connection! Thank you everyone who've been reading this story. Your support means a lot.

**Warning:** Minor cussing

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pitfall**

It was so awkward. The way Tyson entered the class after that certain period was over, the way everyone cheered for him as if he was a victorious general, entering Rome after a grand battle. Most importantly, how he passed Hilary's desk skilfully slipping her a note and receiving a glare from the girl in return...well um, that's beside the point.

So anyway, it was an awkward moment.

Then he had to put up with Kai.

_Joy!_

"So what's it this time?" He heard Kenny say in a usual taunting fashion. And as always, Tyson smirked a little and winked as he replied, "It's private."

A random kid had heard what Tyson had to say and in return, he joined Kenny while both made an irritating "hmmmmmmm" with a squint and a smirk which would make Tyson facepalm.

And it did.

_Awkward._

**oOo**

Have any one of you heard what a siren's song is?

'RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!'

That would be it. The alluring sound of the final bell ringing that always put Tyson into a sheer state of euphoria. So why is it the Siren's song you say? Because the nearer it got to you and the more enchanted you became with it, closer you were to your doom.

Simply put, Tyson would now _have _to talk to Hilary. No more stalling.

Tyson was nervous. Very nervous. He didn't even know what he'd say to the girl. He rehearsed many possibilities but none seemed appropriate.

_Hey Hil. I'm sorry about what I said. It's a guy thing. You know?_

_Hey Hil! Funny thing, right? HAHAHA you know when you'll e all grown up and have kids, you'll tell them this story and you'll all laugh till you shit your pants! _

_Hil! Yeah. Okay. Sorry._

_Hil...ummm...umm...um..._

Right. So those went well.

_**Just say what you wrote in that chit, idiot! **_

_-What? "Hil ,I wanna apologize?"_

_**-Duh! Keep it simple and straight forward.**_

_-Yes. Don't beat around the bush. Right!_

_**-Exactly. Be smooth!**_

_-Smooth!_

_-__**Right, smooth!**_

_-Smooth!_

_**-Smooooooth.**_

_-Smoooooooooooooooooooooooth._

_**-You got it.**_

_-And then what?_

_**-Then you apologize, dumbass.**_

_-Oh..._

_**-Yeah. So do it.**_

_-Okay..._

_**-Yeah.**_

_-Alright._

_**-Yeah.**_

_- Wow! I'm giving myself a pep talk. That's...new._

_**-JUST DO IT.**_

_-Okay...okay... smoooooth?_

_**-Oh my god, I am an idiot's mind!**_

He was about to text Max when he saw the brunette heading towards his way.

So with a deep sigh, he got ready.

"Hilary. I..."

**oOo**

Dranzer lay limp in Kai's hands. He was bored as was her master.

It was way past Tyson's school time and still there was no sign of him. Sometimes, Kai wondered if he remembered that they'd be practicing at their usual spot. The riverside. He trusted Max to give the information. He was no klutz. Or...so Kai hoped.

The others came, practiced and went home. Even Kenny made it back from school. But whoopity doo! Still, no Tyson.

Dusk rolled. Evening set in. Kai was about to call it quits when further away, he spotted a very familiar blur of red, yellow and blue rushing towards the embankment.

Tyson was _finally _here.

_Whoopity doo!_

Kai took a strong stance and let his eyes follow the younger teen who was about to slide down the slope.

But wait!

He wasn't alone. He should've been but he wasn't! Grey eyes narrowed to a slit as they observed the boy while he smiled at someone and gave her a playful smack on her back. Of course he knew who 'she' was but the question was: what was _he _doing with _her_ at _this _time of the day? No no. The question was—what the hell was _he _doing? Was he...stalling?

Kai had half a mind to look away and he would too. If not for the sudden...burst of rage...was that it? Yes. If not for the sudden burst of rage he felt towards Tyson.

He kept his strong stance in case the bluenette would notice and realise his mistake. And notice they both did. Hilary spotted first. She said something along the lines of 'Be good, Dragonboy' and waved him bye. Tyson laughed with a 'Bye Hottie' (or 'Bye Shorty'. Kai could care less) before he actually slid down the slope.

Kai's gaze was steel. While Tyson fiddled with getting the grass off himself, Kai grew angrier by the second.

"Ummm...hey Kai?" Tyson asked meekly, finally noticing the time and the lack of everyone.

"Hn."

"Hey...I know I was supposed to be here sooner", Tyson ventured carefully, not missing the displeasure in Kai's aura, "But...well...Hilary and I made up. I...I couldn't leave her in five minutes. Because that'd seem rude. And she'd be having a bad mood again which none of us wants. So we had to chat up for a while, you see. I saw we were getting late. So...uhh...so...I, uh, asked her to walk with me while...we...reached...this...ummm...Kai? Are you pissed?"

He sounded so weak and so pathetic! Pissed? Of course he was pissed! Tyson missed practice; he couldn't inform Kai beforehand and...and...

"Kai, I'm really sorry! Kai? I'm so sorry!" Tyson panicked, sensing trouble. If only he wasn't dumb enough to do so sooner. "You know how it was with Hilary. Kai? Please don't look at like that! K-kai?"

"So chatting up with Hilary was far more important that our practice?" Finally Kai spoke, his voice dripping with lava. "Couldn't even let us know? Or wait. Were you too busy to remember you had a goddamn cell phone?"

Tyson opened his mouth to speak but fell quiet. Kai had a point.

_But I was with Hilary!_

"That's your problem Tyson. You don't speak before you think. Neither do you act before thinking. But that's you. As for Hilary, I thought she'd have more common sense than to keep somebody waiting!"

"Y-yeah."

"For four hours Tyson. FOUR HOURS! You know how much that is?"

"Y-yeah. I mean, Kai I couldn't just ditch her. I know my priorities, okay? She does too. It's just...you know when two close friends have a massive misunderstanding. A-and she was the one who reminded me about the practice!"

_Oh bad call!_

The moment the words left Tyson's mouth, he immediately realised—much to his horror— what he had done.

_Harakiri! _

Kai abruptly came to a stop. Eyes wide and nostrils flaring, the tremble in the half Russian's body increased massively as if he was about to unleash a total carnage.

Tyson felt so helpless. He was about to pitch in his 'I'm not so reckless. I do think things though before speaking and acting' idea but that was just crumpled heavily and thrown into the river.

_This is not good, _he tensed inwardly.

Max did warn that he was in a volatile mood today.

_THIS IS SO NOT GOOD!_

But before hell froze over, Kai stopped shaking. He threw a dismissive glance at Tyson and said in a cold voice, "Is that so?"

Tyson wasn't expected to answer. So he kept quite. In all honesty, he knew he had done it again.

Kai turned around, pocketing away his blade. "You sure know your priorities." He said quietly before walking away.

Tyson sighed as he took in Kai's retreating form. Kai was unaffected by a lot of things but not about the respect for his passion. This time—Tyson knew—he had really done it. And he had no idea what he could do to apologize to Kai. He wasn't Hilary. He didn't share the dynamics between him and Hilary.

No.

Kai was different.

As was _their_ dynamics.

_And I just poked him right in his eyes. Brilliant Tyson! Just Brilliant!_

* * *

**AN: **Kai's in the picture! ;)The most important question you can ask is, 'Kai didn't have to wait for Tyson for that long! Why's he complaining about?' Well...you can guess. ;) And halfway through, I had gone crazy. XD So let me know what you think of this so far? Your reviews make me so happy that I just can't explain.


	4. Damn Tangents

**The Oblivious**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or the game Pac Man or even the deodorants Old Spice and Axe. Also, I only used Axe's tag line for comic relief. I don't own it. Wish I did though. It sounds cool! XD

**AN:** It's just so frustrating not having been able to have the Internet. They say it's an external problem. *sighs* But I've been working, see? : ) Just hope they fix it soon. It's no fun. *sighs*

**Warning:** Cussing and mild insanity. XD

* * *

**Chapter 4: Damn Tangents**

"Atta boy Draciel!" Max jeered on as his bit beast pushed against Kai's, having full control of his ground and momentum.

"C'mon Dranzer." Dranzer was holding on her own but it seemed that luck was on Max's side. Draciel pushed on—pushed, pushed and pushed—with as much rock steady force he had. There was a plus sign to be defending. One, Max could observe his opponent long enough to anticipate his moves in due time and two, the architecture of his blade enabled him to gain maximum rotation speed while his opponent drained himself out and when he would start to lose his momentum—

"Go for it, Draciel! Finish it!"  
Kai's blade was being pushed towards the wall of the bey dish. It didn't have enough opening for an aggressive manoeuvre. It seemed Max had had the upper hand in this one.

Predictable.

Kai scowled.

He saw what Max was doing. He too had a trick up his sleeves.

A little bit more...a little bit more...Max was so close to winning it. Suddenly, Kai's blade receded and made a beeline for...the other way?

"What is he doing?" Max couldn't help but be surprised. Kai was retreating? He was so shocked that it totally distracted him. He wasn't counting on that! He never thought Kai to be the type to make a run for it! What'd he do next? What did the guy have in mind?

Max soon found out as a loud clank was heard. There his blade was, spinning against the bey dish wall, completely trapped by Dranzer who now pushed Max's blade in the same way Max thought Draciel would be doing to Dranzer!

Draciel put up a fight but with all the grinding he was doing, he slowly began to lose his rotation. When the opportunity was right enough, Dranzer made no hesitation in kicking Draciel completely out of the dish. Max was too awed to even respond for a few seconds while Kai regarded his team mate with a certain look in his eyes.

"That was horrible." He commented with irritation, "Do me a favour. Surprise me."

Max understood what Kai had meant. He should've also taken into factor other possibilities. But who was he kidding? That was totally a 'Ninja Assassin' move that Kai had pulled and it was ridiculously awesome!

While Max was still day dreaming about Kai being a badass ninja, he was pulled into reality by Kenny who seemed to be saying something about...well who cares? Max was back into reality and that was that.

"Hey Chief."

"Yeah Max?"

"Is it me or is Kai grumpier than usual?"

"I haven't noticed Max," Kenny replied but he should've probably waited before he did. At least then, the sound of crunching an empty bottle of water wouldn't scare him as much.

Kai being Kai, he didn't do so much of property damage. It went against his 'image' (or did it?). But it seemed that bottle was being choked to death and the others could already guess who that bottle could be representing.

"Okay, what did he do?" Max sighed in defeat.

At that, Kenny faltered with words. He didn't know a better way of putting it. After a while of trying, he just decided to go with Tyson's exact words.

"Tyson forgot about the training and kept Kai waiting for four hours. Also said, Hilary reminded him of it to Kai and Kai doesn't like to mess up priorities."

"WHAT?" Max's eyes were so wide that they almost bulged out of his sockets.

Was Tyson crazy?

"Is he crazy? He said that to Kai? I told him to come and I told him Kai was not happy yesterday!"

Seriously! There was one guy—he had heard—who could really bulge his eyes out and he was in the Guiness' Book of World Records and Max was sure he could top that guy from what he was hearing.

"Oh boy!" He felt a weird feeling inside his guts. One that screamed "Pray for the love of God" to every inch of his being.

It was not a good notion...

But, waiting for four hours?

_That I didn't see coming!_

Immediately after he thought that, Max snickered.

_Or did I?_ _And no. I'm not talking in riddles...or am I? _

_Okay now it's getting pretty weird...or is i- OKAY STOP. Cool._

* * *

'Where are you?'

'On the way.'

It was nearly afternoon when the team was taking it easy. So far, Kai's temper was in check. However Max and Kenny mostly assumed it being the quiet before the storm. That's because Kai went completely quiet and they knew he would snap at any moment.

Especially since Tyson was a wild gun.

'Are you sure?'

'Reached.'

As soon as Tyson set foot on their turf, the whole atmosphere changed. Max and Kenny (mainly Kenny) who had been sitting so tensely before seemed to be bathing in a huge wave of relief upon seeing him.

"Hey guy!" He greeted them with a beaming smile, "Just in time, right?"

Max relied with a huge grin of his own, "Sure are!" He then suddenly hesitated and motioned at Kai. Tyson caught the hint and considered the dual- haired teen for a moment. He was leaning against the slope, resting his eyes and by the look of his face, Tyson guessed he'd not at all be all butterflies and sunshine with him.

He stood still for a long moment before he finally took a step forward.

"No what am I thinking?"

Only till he freaked out and reached his safe zone behind Kenny.

"Ahh Tyson! What do you think you're doing?" Kenny asked in a sharp whisper.

"Hiding! I can't get yelled at, Kenny. I think that quota is full for one week."

"But Tyson? Our yell banks are overflowing too man!" Max sweat-dropped. He was scared. Kai was scary and the only one who could tackle him was hiding behind...a guy who talked to his laptop.

"Fix it, Tyson! Please!"

Tyson was nearly shoved by the other two, despite his protests.

"No- b-but what am I gonna say?"

"Whatever you told Hilary!" The Chief practically _screeched._ It only proved how frustrated he was over this whole ordeal.

Tyson choked back a snicker. It would be a whole lot easier if Kai was as _easy_ as Hilary. Kai had _terrible_ mood swings. And any one smart enough to guess when they'd make an appearance was probably nothing less than a god. Though Tyson doubted if even God Himself could predict Kai's mood.

But Kai wasn't Hilary. He wasn't as easy to persuade. Though, he had something which Hilary didn't.

No, not _that_!

He meant ability to butcher Tyson and murder him with his glare.

However, it was too late for any second guesses as he was already given a hard push that made him lose his balance and stumble on to...

"Omph!"

"WASN'T ME KAI, IT WAS THEM!"

He pointed at the two culprits—no questions asked. And he was sure to hear a faint 'backstabber' from one of the guys. He was sure it was Kenny.

But that didn't matter. As he was right now on _top_ of Kai. Who was_ glaring_ hard at him. Who could _kill_ him if he didn't get off from the enigma.

Now.

_Wow, he's kinda warm! _

No, really. Now.

_And...tender. What? He is! And what's that deo? Hey, it's Hiro's brand! Old Spice? Whoa that's so not cheap! Can he smell my sweaty armpits? Nah. Mine is Axe.' Even angels fall'. Hehe. Did...I...just call him one? Ummm...wonder what Hilary will say about this line. Wait. Am I...forgetting something?_

Yeah...

Tangents. Damn tangents always made him distracted. Stupid tangents!

_GET UP YOU!_

With that freaky inner voice in his head startling him, Tyson quickly got up to his feet and stepped at least three steps away from the other teen who was also standing up to face the bluenette and was giving him what Kai gave best.

The glare.

However, there was a hint of something else in Kai's stiff posture. He was stiff that's for sure but he kinda looked green. And now a little red. And disgusted...?

Tyson gulped. He was supposed to apologize but his tongue suddenly felt so dry and course and he forgot what to say! Not that he was well prepared with one to begin with but hey! He had the general idea. Now he forgot it.

_Damn Tangents!_

Meanwhile, Kai kept on staring. His eyes were very intense but also sort of _cold._ Tyson half expected a snarl or worse, a bop on the head but Kai delivered none of them. Instead, he just kept on staring.

Tyson was nervous. He was scared. He was so restless because of the stare down they had between them. He wasn't used to such quietness. It was too quiet—even for Kai's standards. And Tyson kinda felt bad. None of this would happen if he just held his tongue!

_Now this is totally fucked up. Nice going, dumbass._

It seemed as if an eternity had passed between them when suddenly Kai stuck his nose up in the air and said, "Hn."

Tyson sweat-dropped.

"T-that was it?"

No yelling? No punching? No sarcasm? That was it? Just a 'hn'? He looked back at the others for support and almost resisted himself from having a complete meltdown as he saw what his 'support' were doing.

Max was smiling (you know, one of those 'Uhh I have no idea what that was but this is so awkward and freaky') and Kenny...well...he looked like he was about to rip his own hair and plant seeds on his head.

So, talk about support.

Actually, don't.

At that moment, Kai chose to speak. He always seemed to have a habit of adding the drama to everything he did and this time was no exception either. He looked straight at his team mates (minus Tyson) and said, "Practice tomorrow. Same time, same place. For those who made it their _priorities."_

And you know what he did next. He left.

Now, if Tyson could scream 'Screw you', he totally would. He didn't miss the pinch in Kai's statement and it got to him. Yeah, why would' it? Tyson loved blading and he did know his priorities. So how dare Kai say that to him?

However, given how _volatile_ the situation was (as put together by Kenny) he just held on to it for later use.

_Screw you!_

No complaining. Tyson wasn't a saint.

He was in no mood to suck up to Kai. For all he cared, Kai was so full of hot air at that moment and lap-dogging around was so not Tyson.

So he would stay put. Right here. Till Kai _absolved _all his issues. (Yeah, you see what he did. He used a big word. Uncharacteristic, yeah but that's because he was so angry right then.)

And surely enough, he really felt comfortable with that idea—

"What were you thinking Tyson? Go say sorry! You are so thick headed! Without Kai, we're really lagging behind and you all are getting so horrible. You need to stick together and need to reconnect with each other. Else we're finished! Doomed I tell you! DOOMED!"

-Until Kenny grabbed Tyson by his collar (How did he reach that height?), jerked him like a super earthquake and screamed in his ears so that he would not waste time going deaf.

"Ouch Kenny!" He pried the Chief off him and oh god! His ear was ringing. "You see what he did? He just showed off a whole wad of attitude. What a jerk!"

"That's 'cause you didn't do anything!" Kenny cried out, frustrated. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all?"

Tyson would've rolled his eyes and said, 'No genius! I was distracted by Kai's deo and my armpits.' However, he decided against it.

_I so hate those fucking random thoughts! Arrrghhh! Damn tangents! But Kai did smell nice, though. And so tender! That's so not Kai but...are those faux muscles then? Eh..._

Kenny went on saying that he was not going to let the team suffer 'cause of one idiot and a mule. He could go to any length for Tyson to get it if Kenny was that desperate. And yes, Kenny was _that _desperate which meant, Tyson would not rest till he fixed everything.

_And damn my ear is still ringing. Fu- oh damn. Hey, I wonder if they can sound like Pac Man? Huh, I did it again! Damn tangents!_

"He's right Tyson." Max chirped in just in time.

_Relief!_

"It seems like a big deal now, man. Just apologize to Kai."

"But Maxie?"

"Dude, you guys have been _almost_ friends for almost two years now. We don't want you to end it over something stupid like this. Who'd we laugh at then?" Max spoke, trailing off playfully, "And 'sides. You two dance around the floor way too long. Just get it over with." He ended with a wink—which Tyson threw away by eye rolling.

But then again, Max was right. He should just get it over with.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Do."

With that, he went home. If he had stuck around a little while longer, he'd not fail to see a knowing smirk on Max's face that seemed to be aware of _something _in the play.

And it was going to be oh-so fun! (NOT!)

* * *

**AN:** Getting there! :P So liked it? Does it need some more flair? Review and let me know! Next one will be up in around next month. Exams. And I haven't covered a damn thing this whole semester. Urrrghhhhh! I hate when this happens (which happens in every semester, I'll tell you. :P Yeah I don't learn.)

So till next time!


	5. Mesh

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 5: Mesh**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Axe. I made the reference to their advertisement because...I really have no excuse. O.o

**Warning(s): **Oooh. Language.

**AN: **I'm back! ^_^ Exams are over and OH MY GOD those few days were just HELL. Guys, never EVER leave your course up till the last moment. :O Never. Ever. Of course...I say that all the time and here I am, doing the same mistake all over again. So...yeah...

I'd like to thank all of you those who have reviewed. It made me feel so good, I can't even describe.

**Pickles-** Thanks so much. I'm really glad you liked it and yes. I also love Uke!Kai's who are not too uke. How else will he punch his obstacles around? XD

Hmm...what else? Uh...nothing. Read on~

* * *

"Master Kai. The carpenter's been called." The butler said, looking wearily at the door. There wasn't anything interesting in the door. Still it couldn't be overlooked. The hinges were...let's just say they were brutally killed. Show of force? Probably. Kai involved? Of course! Kai guilty? Hm. "He'll be over in an hour or so."

The probable criminal said nothing. He huffed and motioning for the butler to go away, he approached the wobbly piece of wood. Someday, he would have to commit an actual murder. There was no fun in door being slammed so goddamn loudly. And swinging it like in a choking motion and beating it, hitting it, kicking it.

OKAY! So Kai had a temper! Everybody has one and he just happened to take it out on the door. People should be grateful that no one was hurt (although there should've been) and no damages were caused (except for the door being broken. Heh. It was old anyway.)

"Idiot." He muttered before proceeding to slam the door yet again—but the door was already broken and since he needed to cut off from the rest of the world and be a loner—he made a small 'oh' with his mouth before _gingerly_ closing the piece of wood.

Now, he could lie down and drown himself in teenage angst. In peace. For an hour.

"I had my priorities, Kai. I know them, Kai."

So that could've been the worst Tyson impression ever. That _was_ the worst Tyson impression _ever!_ And what's worse than the fact that Kai just cracked the _worst _Tyson impression _ever_ was that Kai just _imitated _Tyson. Which was so uncharacteristic and immature of him to do (because he was Kai and Kai did no immature things) and was the WORST Tyson impression EVER.

Well, it'd have to do. It was therapeutic for him. Kai could feel it almost working. Almost.

"Hilary reminds me of my priorities. Which is mugging around, drooling over her ass and was there something else? Oh I know! BEYBLADES!"

That promiscuous piece of sod! How dare he say those to him? And before anyone said that Tyson _didn't_, well buddy Kai could _read_ between the_ lines_. He wasn't a dumb bluenette who thought the world was as dumb as he was! This was KAI. He _knew_ a hint when he _caught _one.

"Hilary is the best. She's my best friend—and I'm your sister, you son of a BITCH!"

Before anyone asked, it was a SARCASM. Kai did NOT think himself to be a woman. Duh.

But Tyson. He was a _pussy._ He was this lackey for Hilary who could just blow a whistle and expect Tyson to roll over. And every time—_every time_—Hilary blew the metaphorical whistle—Tyson _rolled over._ SHE was making him roll over. SHE was making him do tricks. It wasn't _fair_. It should've been KAI to make Tyson do tricks in be—OKAY. DISGUSTING MIND, SHUT UP!

"Master Kai, the carpenter's here."

"NOT NOW, WILHELM. I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING."

* * *

Innovation was a wonderful thing. It made everybody happy. A problem with a simple solution and Kai didn't even have to leave his room. Or you know, the carpenter didn't have to _enter_ his room. Either way, innovation rocked.

So where was Kai?

Oh yes.

_Let me just shift in this corner—that's it. Okay. No one will notice anything._

Or so Kai hoped because well, crisis scene in a door-less room? A teenage boy just lying down on his bed and _contemplating_ while the carpenter took away the door to bring a new one? Everybody notices. But at least he could just go on now without being bothered. He _was_ feeling a lot better after his...self-approved therapy session.

Hm. Hm.

Where was he?

...Oh yes.

Tyson. Doing it for Hilary. That was just _so_ wrong. Kai wished it was him. Kai wished he'd be drooled over by—well...it did feel good, didn't it? Having him on top of Kai? It felt awesome. Tyson was so close to him. Just a poke of the tongue away. Actually, now that he thought of it, he should've kept his mouth open or something. Maybe they could kiss then...or not. That'd be so lame. A daily-soap after-hour-ish lame.

And as lame as it would sound, Kai was a scent guy. He loved how Tyson smelt. Tyson smelt so manly.

Ew.

That sounded SO wrong.

Tyson was sweaty—yes. Kai was near his armpit—yes. Sure Kai was a little grossed out at first but then it came. The odour of Tyson's deodorant and it made Kai want to clench the grass beside him. If it was an Axe ad—which it wasn't and thank goodness for that—Kai would surely take a good whiff and be all wanton and stuff. Or maybe go 'Bow-Chika-Wow-Wow'. Who knew? The point was, Tyson smelt so manly and it did so many things to Kai.

Kai frowned and sat up. It wasn't that he was jealous of Hilary. She was lucky enough for Tyson to admire her...maybe Kai should've just been a little less 'Kai-like' and be a bit more like...umm...

_Valley-girl-like?_

"Absolutely not. I'm not a slut. She is."

Kai wasn't jealous of Hilary. He was bloody_ green-eyed._ Kai LOATHED her. She had something which Kai didn't.

_That_, yes.

And Tyson.

Kai meant Tyson.

Not THAT.

THAT wouldn't make him manly and Kai was manly, okay? What? He was.

So he could care less about THAT as he had jewels of his own and he didn't need THAT to prove how great he'd be in bed under Ty- OKAY. DIRTY MIND, TAKE A HIKE!

Talk about frustration.

But it's only because Kai had a _huge, massive, exclusive,_ _intensive _ and every other adjective of 'intensive' crush on his hot blooded team mate. He was in such a mess. No, _mesh. _And he was ready to claw Hilary's eyes out if she came anywhere near him.

Because it was more than a crush. Kai was head over heels for—

"Master Kai, he's ready to install the door."

"NOT NOW WILHELM. I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SO- Fuck. Okay. Don't take too long."

Urgh. Kai hated interruptions. So where was he...?

Umm.

Umm.

Umm.

_Shit. I forgot._

* * *

"Just tell him that you're sorry! You shouldn't have been so inconsiderate and from now on, you'll think before you act." Hilary answered over the phone while Tyson narrated the whole incident from the day before.

"But you know him. He will just go 'hn' and make me look like an idiot."

"Tyson, you _are_ an idiot," Hilary said solemnly, "Else you wouldn't be thinking about your armpits when you should've been saying sorry."

She smiled as she could clearly see the teen facepalming on the other side of the phone.

"I was about to! But I really have no clue how to start. Kai's pretty pissed."

"So why don't you write him a mini note as you did with me? It softened the blow then."

"A note? To kai? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"No. Trust me. Have a draft made. Once you've written it down, it'll be a whole lot easier."

Tyson seemed to be pondering over the idea before finally submitting to it. Hilary knew she had a point. Tyson was having problem expressing himself. And what better way to do that other than writing it down?

"Alright. It might work. Thanks."

As Tyson disconnected the line, Hilary went over to her bedside table and pulled out a drawer. From it, she took out the same chit Tyson had passed to her a couple of days ago.

Tyson had a way of writing notes. And because of that alone, Hilary forgave him easily when he apologised to her in person. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long after what she'd read.

She unfolded the small piece of paper carefully and as she read on, she couldn't resist concealing a smile that crawled on to her lips.

_Hilary,_

_Good afternoon.  
Blue as a moon.  
After school,  
Coming soon?_

_-Tyson._

He wrote a poem. A god-awful poem _just_ for her.

_Aww!_

This time, her smile grew and slowly her cheeks became flushed, tainted to a light shade of red.

"Oh Tyson," she inhaled softly her eyes warming at the small piece of paper in her hands. That idiot could be so overbearing at times and yet...

_And yet I like you. Ty..._

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I made it sound like I'm obsessed with Tyson's armpits. O.o Ewww . That's just gross. But I do love a nice smelling deo- you know? XD And wow, Kai sure talks less and thinks a lot. It's like if he _talks_ then it's abnormal for him.O.o And Tyson's poem? I...had a nice little note written for Hilary but then I thought- eh, what the heck. It's TY! He is naive. So that's why the poem. :P

And uh-huh. Uh-huh. I got to the peak point—finally! The next chapter will be up very soon. Let me know how this went.

Till then,

Take care~


	6. Truce in Working

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 6: Truce in Working**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade and neither do I own 'Bob the Builder'.

**Warning: **Umm...Mild language, I guess. And multiple P.O.V shifts.

**AN: **Rei's back! And me too. :3 I might be busy the next week. Got a bunch of stuff to do. College work. Meh. So it wouldn't be fair for you to wait so long. Especially since the next chapter has already been written. I took your suggestion and you were right. Rei was needed. Else I'd be stuck. O.o Kai'd be stuck as well. So I wanna thank all of you who have reviewed. Every one thanks so much. And **John the Bird**: I'd like to thank you here for your cool review.

So. Read on~

* * *

"So that was about the whole thing." Max finished, suppressing a chuckle as he saw Rei's amused expression. Well not really. He was outright grinning and Rei—who had landed a few hours ago to Bey City and was currently on his way to Max's home—had no idea that Tyson was capable of wrecking something to hopeless levels. So when Max informed him on the whole 'Kai pissed off beyond Hell' thing, he also saw the long haired blader giving the same reaction as he did when he was the witness to it all.

Rei sweat-dropped. Max grinned. Rei tried saying something but couldn't and Max went on nodding. I mean, there was only one thing that Rei _could_ say in this situation. Well two actually, one being 'Max are you on something?'

But first he would say—

"Kai waited _four_ hours? For _Tyson?_"

Max nodded again.

"You mean to say, Kai who could care less—but not really—waited _four_ hours for TYSON?"

Max nodded. He would seem like a bobble head doll but Rei's expression was waaaay funnier. That guy was white. Pale.

"Gosh! They need help." Rei answered finally overcoming his shock.

"Yeah but you know both of them. None will listen to us. Ty is Ty. He will listen but will get it wrong and Kai is...well, Kai. He won't listen."

Rei sighed and waved his hands in a dismissive motion. "No no no. I mean they need a shrink. GOD! How can people dance around it for such a long time?"

Max was about to say something but Rei cut him off. "Tyson has no clue but Kai does. So why doesn't he make a move?"

"That's terrible." Max said solemnly.

"Of course it is. Never thought Kai was the shy type. He always seemed bad ass."

"No no, Rei. No." Max shook his head, frowning slightly. "It's not right. Not right."

"Exactly." Rei responded with a similar frown. "They need a nudge. At least Kai does. So let's give 'em the nudge. Isn't it about time?"

"Of course! Now they got it!" Max smiled cheerfully. He liked when people became dumb out in the open and recovered again. They were so much fun to watch.

But...Rei seemed confused.

"Excuse me?"

Okay Rei _was_ confused.

"What are you saying?" And sceptical.

Max cocked his head. Rei wasn't making any sense, now was he? Nope. That's why he looked at him funny. Why was Rei so confused? Max wasn't...ohhhhh...oh...

"Oh! I meant," He said, pointing at a direction where he saw a couple snuggle in front of their eyes, "See that dude? Dude was checking some other girl and his chick smacked him. I meant that."

And he thought Tyson was distracted easily. But this was PDA. Public Display of Affection...extreme affection. It was funny!

But Rei face faulted. So Max guessed he didn't find it as funny. Then again, Rei found things less funny unless they were real perverted things which Max found HILARIOUS.

"Maxie?" Rei sighed, sweat dropping yet again.

So, yeah what was Rei saying?

"Yeah?" Max could pull out his puppy-eye-strategy. Would it work on Rei? Sure it would but then again, he wasn't in any trouble.

"Did you—"

"Yeah." Max answered before Rei could even finish. He knew what Rei was going to ask (whoa...Déjà vu?) and besides, he listened. Yeah. He did. Really. "Yeah they need a nudge."

See?

Rei seemed pleased. He didn't want to explain it all over again. Lazy.

Max went on, "I could probably handle Tyson. But Kai...he's your department. He's awfully moody and I like my head to be intact, thank you!"

"Okay then." Rei stretched his back and got up. A catty smile appeared on his lips. He was planning something devious. And Max would make it more devious.

Watch out Kai and Tyson! _Mwahahaha._

* * *

"Master Kai, your phone is ringing."

Kai groaned and picked his phone up. He saw the dial screen but it was not a number he had saved. _Unknown number. Ignore._

So he did till the phone stopped ringing and Kai could now steam in his angst in peace. For about two minutes because the phone rang again.

_Ignore again._

The phone rang again a few seconds later.

_Ignore._

And again...and again and again and again and again...aaaaaaaaaand again. And agai-

"HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Kai finally snapped, answering the poor soul who'd have his last breathing moments. But it was Kai who had the breath knocked right out of him as the one on the phone was the one he least expected to call.

"Rei how did you get my number?"

Yeah it was Rei. Bet you thought Tyson, didn't ya? Kai thought so too as only Tyson could be so annoying. But it wasn't Tyson. And that left Kai a little...disappointed. And shocked too since, well his number was leaked.

Yes, how did it happen again?

'Oh never mind about that.' Rei said. 'The important thing is Tyson wanted us to pass you a message.'

At that Kai's interest was perked.

_Us?_

What did he mean by 'us'? Well of course Rei and Max and that would mean- ohhhh. Rei was back, wasn't he?

_And is this a trick?_

"You pulling my leg is not a good idea, chum." Kai replied gravely which sounded comical but at least Kai _tried._ It was not as easy to sound grave and be all giddy inside. So shut up.

'Why would we pull your leg? Tyson doesn't know your number. Well neither of us did and now I do. So he wanted us to tell you that it was very important that you meet him at the beach.'

Tyson wanted him at the beach? Kai blushed slightly. They never spent time on the beach. The beach was...peaceful and...

_Romantic?_

Kai sighed, his blush growing ten folds. So he and Tyson would be at the beach?

Rei's voice brought Kai back to reality again. 'So he said he'll meet you in Tyson's half an hour.'

"Hn."

Now Rei should cut the call. But the fact that he was waiting for something else meant that he wasn't really done talking. Was there some other catch? Would _she_ be there as well?

'And Kai?'

"What?" Why did Rei sound hesitated? Oh great! _She_ was gonna be there, wasn't she? Kai hoped not. _She_ ruined everything. EVERYTHING.

'Just adapt a little, okay?'

"What?" What did Rei mean? Wait. Positive now. _She _would be there. That bitch. Oooohhh how Kai hated her!

'Uh nothing.' Rei chuckled as he cut the call leaving Kai with so many questions like—adapt to _what_? Adapt to _whom_? Would she really _be_ there? Should he dress nice? Or...cut Tyson some slack?

_Oh so that was it. _

The dual haired teen sighed. Tyson was going to apologize again and he needed to pull back a little. He guessed he could do that. Hmm...maybe he could..._be_ a little more—what's the word?

_Fun. Right._

He could be a bit more _fun_ so that Tyson would stop obsessing over Hilary and start obsessing over Kai. Solid plan. So he _should_ dress nice. He was _gonna_ dress nice.

HE WAS GOING ON A DATE! WOOOHOOOO!

Okay shut up. Kai was allowed to be out of character once in a while. So SHUT UP.

* * *

"Did it work?" Max asked, as he and Rei now relaxed at his home and watched TV.

Rei smirked with pure mischief. "Perfectly."

* * *

Tyson chuckled to himself, folding the notes. Max asked him to make his move today and basically, it was now or never. Tyson was getting bored of this and the longer he waited, the longer he would be safe.

_Gulp._

_What am I doing? Kai would eat me alive if I screw up. _

Of course, he could _not_ screw up and _not_ be buried alive in the sand and_ not_ be pecked at by the pelicans. But you see it all could NOT happen if he was _not_ Tyson.

But he was. So he was_ gonna_ screw up. He was_ gonna_ be buried alive in the sand with pelicans pecking him— UNLESS he had the perfect apology note.

Which he did have. And he also had his charming personality at his side. And beach meant ice cream and a really good time. So...can he do it? YES HE CAN!

He did NOT _still_ see 'Bob the Builder' but this was a perfect moment to quote him. Or maybe he wanted to quote him. Bite him!

So the point was, he had his note, he had his charisma and he had the beach. Kai would be puddy. PUDDY!

Hehehe...ehe...eh.

Oh and he had a note for Max as well. It was more a smiley with his tongue pocked out (you know, the mocking smiley). The plan was he would stick it on Max's door after mission was accomplished. Of course, he could just text him but Tyson liked to be imma—umm...childish. He meant _childish_.

* * *

The walk to the beach was relaxing giving Tyson enough time to plan out his course of action. Not that Tyson planned anything ever. He was impulsive. But a basic plan never hurt anybody.

So the 'basic' plan was, greet Kai. See his mood. If happy, slip him the note and laugh about it. Then have ice cream. If not, have ice cream (Tyson would pay for it since Kai couldn't complain that he was a cheapo), slip him the note and apply his charismatic personality.

Full proof plan.

After a few more minutes of walking, Tyson reached the beach (and not ten minutes too late). There, he saw Kai already leaning against a wall in a very Kai like pose but something was different about him. He smiled and waved to the other teen.

"Hey Kai! Hey!"

Kai looked up at him and gave him a little nod. As Tyson approached him, he finally got to see what was so different about Kai.

He was wearing new clothes. No scarf, no opera gloves. Nothing _purple._ Just a plain white T-shirt and skinny jeans with a real bad ass buckle. Oh and Kai looked_ nice_.

"Stop that."

Kai's voice snapped Tyson out of his own head and reminded him of business.

_Focus doofus._

"Umm...sorry. Nice get up." Tyson said, flashing Kai a smile. He half expected himself to be whacked on the head but weirdly, Kai shrugged and muttered a 'thanks'.

Whoa! Someone was in a good mood. Tyson wasn't used to Kai being in such a good mood. He didn't want to get it over with just yet. He wanted...to spend some more time with Kai. Because Kai was different today.

"So Kai, wanna get some ice cream?" Tyson ventured and when he saw Kai hesitate, he added the little incentive, "My treat."

Kai quirked a brow at this sudden out-of-the-blue-proposal. Tyson would too if he was in Kai's shoes but he wouldn't be whacking the other in the head with the whack that...never came?

"Making a lot of money, are you?"

And Tyson could just drop in shock. Kai cracked a joke? Granted it was a very Kai-like joke but still he cracked one! He never cracked one—okay, exaggeration but really. He never cracked one without any occasion.

"Um..no...I-I-"

It was then that Kai rolled his eyes with the tiniest of smirks and went ahead towards the ice cream parlour. So that was a 'yes'. That also meant Kai was in a _really_ good mood that day and it was so weird to watch. But privileged as well.

There were so many possibilities. Maybe Kai was feeling bad for saying all those mean stuff to Tyson. Maybe Kai hit himself on the head. Maybe it was Kai's twin brother—NO! That was farfetched.

Maybe...

A grin grew on Tyson's face.

_Maybe my charming personality is smoothly in work._

Whatever it was, Tyson liked it.

"Coming or not?" Kai called, waiting for the other teen to join him.

"Yeah, wait up!" Tyson started a sprint and went towards the ice cream parlour. "Kaaaaiiii." He caught up to the dual haired teen, giving Kai a small nudge on the shoulder and being nudged back in return.

His grin widened and he nudged the dual haired teen again, earning a glare from the other.

"Hey! Hey! Easy!" Okay and now Kai was after him. Not in a matador fashion but more like, in a playful fashion. Which was totally odd for Kai but to be honest, it seemed normal.

_Kai_ seemed normal. And Tyson was beginning to enjoy the trip to the beach.

Things couldn't go wrong that day.

...Unless he already jinxed it.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, this chapter was long...and not funny. T.T Kai and Tyson's beach trip will be continued in the next chapter—which will BE funny—and which will be cool. This was...I'm not too happy with the last part. Dawww. Anyway, the real date is still left to be written. This is just the beginning. Will be updating soon.

Till then~

Take care


	7. The Itch

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 7: The Itch**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Tyson and Kai would so be getting it on in the series!

**Warning(s): **Language.

**AN: **So I'm back with another chapter. Since the last one was just horrible and there was no excuse for it, I tried to make it up in this one. Hopefully, I did it. *prays* And this one is longer and completes an arc. So now, I can start the most important arc. *phew* Thanks to everyone who've reviewed.

**CoolCat: **I'm glad you liked it. I hope this makes you giggle all throughout!

So on with the story~

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The warm sun shining down upon them, the lapping of waves at different paces, people laughing, kids playing, babes rubbing body lotion—

"What are you staring at, you moron?"

-Till of course, Tyson was _forcefully_ snapped out at his daydreaming by his team captain.

"Eh- eh what?" The younger teen spluttered and looked with dazed eyes at said team captain who was looking _supremely _pissed. God knew why but Kai was _supremely_ pissed—_beyond _comprehension and was _staring _at the bluenette with eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kai was giving Tyson _the look._

And because of that, Tyson was _thankfully_ and _completely_ not zoned out anymore.

"I said," Kai repeated with a slow pace, chewing every word...or so Tyson thought. Of course he had no idea how one could chew words but Kai could do anything. So yeah. Kai repeated _chewing _every _word._

This was it. He knew it was that junction where he could put his charismatic personality to use or screw it up completely. With a small shaking of his head, he sighed and replied, "Um, nothing. Well I was actually taking in the beach. Hehe." (And the eye candies that come with it. Hey! It was the BEACH!)

Okay so the nervous-laughter-but-apparently-good-humour-laught er _probably_ didn't work here. So whoever said 'End it with a light laugh', SCREW HIM!

Kai lifted a sceptical brow. Tyson laughed nervously again.

Kai didn't believe his excuse. He shouldn't as Tyson _himself_ didn't believe his excuse. Because it was a LAME excuse and never ever ever _ever_ in his whole lifetime did Tyson EVER give a lame excuse!

_Awwww man so why am I staring now?_ The younger teen thought with a mental groan (mental, because an actual groan would perhaps result in Kai leaving and him being back to square one. He did not want to be back to square one and this is getting a real long side thought. Urgh tangents!)

So Kai was still glaring at him and giving him _the look_ and see, Tyson could go like this all day (no, for real!) but he was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"What?" Tyson shifted a little. Kai was staring intently. Like, staring deep into his soul or something like that. He was extremely quiet (not that Kai ever was the talkative type but damnit! He was too silent).

_Should I be worried?_

Tyson made a gesture with his hands to ask Kai whether he was going to elaborate or not. (Not that he ever really did) but Kai said nothing. Kai didn't blink, didn't cringe and didn't finish his ice cream unlike one Tyson Granger who had gorged his down. (What a waste of lovely ice cream!)

He simply _stared._

And it was weird.

It was...freaky.

WHY WAS HE STARING LIKE THAT?

"WHAT?" Tyson had to raise his voice a little. He had it! Kai could do staring contests all day but since he wasted a perfectly good ice cream and since he didn't pay for it, Tyson was going to take charge. "WHAT, WHAT, _WHAT_? Stop staring Kai, will you?"

Now, Tyson felt extremely proud of himself when he finally let out the building itch. No itch, no scratch. He couldn't smirk outwardly but he was sure it spoke who's the boss.

Tyson was the boss.

He's the man.

He could _so _pat himself on the back right now! It was totally a good right-in-the-face-charge-taking action. He expected Kai to be startled and feel guilty and back off a little—all in the same sequence—and well, you know, none of them really happened and that resulted in a major face fault on Tyson's part.

Okay, embaaaarrassing!

Just as he thought he'd better head home, Kai finally spoke, "You were taking in the _bitch_ you idiot. Anyone can guess that from the goofy look on your face."

Tyson was in the middle of gulping (because his mouth was dry. Not nervousness) when Kai's sudden wisdom of truth made him to chock on his own spit.

He coughed spectacularly loudly making everyone send off an annoyed look at their direction and just as he thought he was about to die from lack of oxygen (Okay maybe not _die_ per say but he could've choked on forever till he was blue. So it was _life threatening_), he felt Kai's hand on his back, smacking it lightly so that Tyson could at least not suffocate by his own spit and make a fool out of himself. I mean, what would the newspapers cover? 'World beyblade Champion dies by choking on his own spit'? That was not nearly as honourable. It was _laughable_!

When he finally settled (and gulped because his mouth was still dry), he looked at Kai with wide eyes and his mouth hanging till his jaws dropped.

Kai _knew?_

_Man, how did he know?_

"MAN HOW DID YOU KNOW?" He asked in an extremely bewildered and shocked fashion. He normally got away with it!

Kai rolled his eyes and threw Tyson a smirk (huh, very articulate!) and shrugged as he replied, "Like I said before, anyone could guess that from the goofy look you were giving."

What the FUCKITY FUCK? That was a fluke right?

"I couldn't be_ that_ obvious! I swear you must be taping into my mind!" Tyson still sounded pretty freaked out and Kai yet again raised a brow. "Tell me what I'm thinking now?"

"Nothing." Came Kai's monotonous reply.

But it was spot on! How did he DO that? Tyson's eyes were so wide that any more widening would make them pop out of his socket!

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Kai smirked and threw Tyson another of his shrugs.

BASTARD! That's just...not...fair! Kai was now reading minds?

"Damn it Tyson, I'm not reading your mind!" Kai replied to said boy's unanswered question by rolling his eyes. "Tyson- QUIT IT."

The last part he shouted because well...Tyson was about to be _more_ freaked out...plus...the others were kinda staring at them.

Ouuuu. That's embarrassing.

"B-but how did you-"

"I dunno moron, I guess I know you well enough!" Kai spitted out as he sighed frustratingly and it was Tyson's turn to raise his brow. (dealing with stupidity made him frustrated—as Tyson had observed. Not that, Tyson was stupid. Or...that he implied it here...umm...shut up.) Just as he did so, he saw Kai going extremely red and the guy was practically fidgeting.

Sudden comment. The outburst. The mood swings and the fidgeting...Tyson knew what it was. The question was should he tell the other guy who was now not facing him? Or should he first scratch his back which had been itching for quite a while now. Hm. Conflict. Or should he ask Kai to scratch his back for him and then tell him? Hmmmm.

"Hey Kai," the bluenette slowly asked because it was a _very_ delicate situation. Delicate and sensitive. "Hey, c'mon man I know that. That's why we're so cool together." He ventured on as the dual haired teen didn't quite look at him yet.

However, Kai was listening and the proof of it was that he seemed to tense so suddenly and give out a soft 'hn'.

"Umm... so...uh-uhhh..."

"You mean that?" Kai spoke eventually. His voice was not commanding, borderlining soft. Means, Kai-like soft. At that point, he looked so..._timid_.

He finally faced Tyson and the bluenette gave him a nice warm smile. "Of course", he said, "And you know...I mean I do know what you're going through."

It was a simple comment on Tyson's part but Kai seemed to get real serious about it. No, not serious. It was more like he didn't really expect Tyson to say that. But...like, wasn't it obvious?

Kai was turning red again so Tyson had to say it fast.

So he went on, "I mean...it does make us odd one out."

Kai ! So it _was _a sensitive issue. Good thing he beat around the bush, huh?

"Or...odd two out? Um, is there such a saying? I mean it does make us _stand out_."

"Hn."

Okay, so far so good.

"But it's okay. It shouldn't matter to us what others think. As long as we're fine with it."

"...Hn?"

Okay, this was going better than he expected. Maybe Tyson could open up an advice counter for this? And charge five bucks for each? And make a whole lot of money? Hehehe. YEAH HE COULD! But...um, where was he? Oh! FOCUS.

Kai now turned to face him. By now, his face was so red it could even beat a tomato. He was breathing hard and looked...not at all comfortable.

"Tyson..." His chest was rising and falling heavily. His voice was raspy, eyes glassy. Tyson couldn't stall any longer. He would say it now. GOD BE WITH HIM!

"Kai, you're wearing denim and it's the sun."

At this, Kai seemed like he totally lost his grip on something. He looked...dumb. Plus the redness vanished, his glassy eyes disappeared and Tyson wasn't sure if his speech was that powerful enough to fix it all.

"W-what?"

Apparently not.

Kai sounded as if he almost couldn't believe it but hey! Believe it or not, full denim pants on the beach on such a sunny day could make you feel wonked out. So there. Not that he was complaining. He too didn't exactly dress for the beach. But whatever. Back to the speech.

"We're both overdressed. But what we wear to the beach is no one's business. So don't you worry about them. If they say anything—ANYTHING—I will PUNCH them REAL BAD! YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE? I WILL PUNCH YOU REAL BA—"

_Smack!_

_Awwwww~ man!_

* * *

"Kai, Kai wait up! I'm sorrryyyyy!"

Tyson—with a flaming red hand print on his cheek—was currently running after Kai who had taken off after he slapped the younger teen. Kai was currently steaming ahead and for some reason luckily managed to avoid contact with all the people in the bea-

_Oomph!_

"Oh, sorry!" Tyson blushed as he collided with the boobs of a very hot chick who giggled at him and threw him a wink.

"Kaiiiiiiiii! Slow down!"

Man, he messed it up yet again. But this time (like all other times) he had no idea why Kai was mad at him and why the heck he was apologizing to him for something he didn't even know he did.

But he had the first time to apologize for and this time to work it out and—

_Uffffff!_

"HEY WATCH IT KID!"

A jock called out who missed his volley ball because of Tyson colliding with him.

"Sorry. KAAAAAAIIIIII. Kai, Kaiiiii- OUUUUUU. HEY KILL ME WILL YOU?"

This time, volley ball collided with Tyson and knocked the daylights outta him. So Tyson was holding the ball and yelling at the previous jock who by now understood he was no good at volley ball.

"Sorry squirt. Didn't see ya there." The jock casually replied to something he not-so-casually should've considered. Tyson could have brain damage! Or ear damage- GOD FORBID! What was he thinking?

And...wait, did he call Tyson short? DID HE CALL HIM SHORT?

Could he see the steam coming off his ears? Huh? Why that jerk! Just let him roll his sleeves up! Just let him get that Jupiter-sized freak!

"Why you- ackk!"

WHO PULLED HIM BACK? WHO WAS IT?

"Let's go." Came a very familiar voice which made Tyson sweat drop.

_Oh._

"Lemme at him, Kai! Lemme at him! I'll teach him!"

"Oh shut up."

Yeah it was Kai who completely cut off Tyson from defending his pride and was now dragging the champ away from the hustle. Well, too bad Kai interrupted the fight. If he hadn't, the jock would _definitely_ end up in the hospital. Next time onwards, he should tell Kai not to interrupt him when he was about to beat someone up.

Absolutely.

Definitely.

Precisely.

His head hurts.

His cheek too.

"Umm...Kai?"

The older teen finally stopped, having to drag Tyson entirely out of the beach. He squinted at the other and uh...he should've just written a note to Kai. This was going waaaay out of hand.

"Umm..."

"What was that, you jerk? It was _the sun?_" Kai suddenly shouted at the other. Tyson was of course surprised as it came out of nowhere and he still had no clue what he had done wrong _this _time.

"Y-yeah I mean-"

"Shut up. You have no clue, do you? I mean, all this was for—" Tyson frowned hard, trying to understand what Kai was saying. So far, he was as knowledgeable as he was before.

Okay so was it just him or was Kai acting _really_ weird that day? Also, was it just him or did Kai himself had no clue on whatever Tyson was supposed to have no clue about? Was it just him or was this itch getting really annoying?

Oh and Kai was turning red again. Hmmmm.

Nope, he had no clue but at least now he could have some clue and apologize.

"Kai listen," he said trying not to sound so pathetic. To help, he was being serious and he couldn't go wrong now...or much. Whichever came first.

The dual haired teen sighed and looked at the other and Tyson went on, "Listen. Look. I...I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

"Hn."

"No really, I didn't mean to offend you. I thought...well...I thought those people were annoying you and then there was the sun but—" Oh no, oh no, ohhhhh noooooooo. Not again! Not agaiiiinnnnnnn!

MOUTH, STOP RUMBLING.

Mouth, thank you.

"But what I'm trying to say is—I meant every word of it. You're my best friend. We are cool together. You know me so well. And I won't let any weirdo give my friend a hard time."

So there.

Tyson breathed out in relief when he saw Kai's heated gaze softening a little. He didn't know where the last part came from but he knew that he meant it for once. And he felt better too. As if some metaphorical itch had been taken care of for real.

Kai turned red yet again (and this seems to be recurring! Oh he hoped 'recurring' meant 'again and again'. If it meant 'rare' or something weird, then R.I.P Education.)

"You mean that?"

He asked again quietly and this time, Tyson wrapped an arm around his shoulder and drawing him close, said gently, "Absolutely."

Kai didn't fidget. For once. And Tyson liked the way they were now. He didn't know why of course. Because let's face it—if he knew 'why' most of the time, he wouldn't be screwing up as much. But this time, he felt he was fixing things. And boy was it good to be on the other side of the spectrum. For once.

The silence was broken by Kai's sudden meek question, "And Hilary?"

Then there was that.

"She's my best friend too." Which she was and frankly, Tyson had no clue— (okay, he said before, he was clueless. Many times. Shut up.)—as to why Kai would be so ginger-like and stick to her ass.

And if there wasn't any such simile before then thank goodness no one had a ginger sticking up his ass. That would be painful and sore and_...itchy._

Anyway. Tyson was _clueless_ still and at his reply, Kai seemed to mellow out a little.

"Hn."

And so articulate.

So Tyson patted his back in a friendly manner to which Kai didn't object. One Kai-palm imprint on his cheek was enough for one day, thank you!) He continued while on a roll, "You both are. You both understand me so perfectly but the thing is, with her, it is nice. With you...it- it is...umm..._cool._"

So he wasn't much articulate either but guys weren't supposed to be! Hehehe...ehe...eh. But he thought he had given Kai the general gist.

Kai didn't seem to get it though...well not completely. He stared with confused eyes and that meant Tyson would have to elaborate.

Sigh. Tyson was never really good at essays. He wished he'd paid more attention _now._

_Here goes nothing... Mouth, please don't fail me now!_

"I mean, she's fun to hang around and _you're_ fun to hang around. You both are fun to hang around. But you're more fun in a weird way."

"So...I'm weird?" Kai asked sceptically.

Ahemmm...Mouth, what the_ fuck_?

"NO! No, I mean I like hanging out with you Kai, and you know, I would never ever ever ever EVER ignore you or blading and you're not the least of my priorities. Hilary's my friend. I won't ignore her also but I never meant to make you feel that I wasn't giving any importance to what I love. And if I've given off that expression lately, then I'm sorry."

Now that he meant a hundred percent. It was finally done. He did it. He apologized. The metaphorical itch was almost gone.

In return, Kai smiled a very small _rare_ smile and nodded in approval which Tyson couldn't believe. He almost prevented himself from pinching...well, _himself_. But the fact was Kai forgave him.

"I guess I can live with that for a while." Kai responded after a while not at all intimidating the bluenette as he had done a few days ago. He seemed pleased and Tyson never felt more relieved in his life.

But there was one nagging thing that needed to be done.

"Hey Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Will you scratch my back? It's been itching for a while now. Must've been the sand."

"Tyson!"

"Please?"

"Don't ruin it."

"...Okay."

* * *

**AN:** I hope I didn't make either of them too OOC. But this arc is done and now ON TO THE NEXT! WOOOHOO. The *main* part. The *good* part! Mwhahaha. And I dunno why I chose to stick with 'itch'. It seemed proper here. O.o I swear I'm weird but not gross. I didn't have any itch when I wrote this. Really! O.o Umm...Please review!

Till then~

See you when I see you!


	8. Expectations

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 8: Expectations**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Beyblade.

**Warning:** Implied one time use of drugs but that was an ACCIDENTAL action of a character. Drug abuse is not at all encouraged.

**AN:** Soooo...the charger of my laptop was damaged. It had to be fixed which was just NERVE WRACKING 'cause they didn't have any adapter for the model I use! The wire got torn. And that thing was looking more like a zombie. :/ So I truly TRULY apologize for the delay.  
Buuuut, on a brighter side, this story's back on momentum! YEAH! Thanks to everyone who've reviewed/faved this story. They really have motivated me so far. :)

And thank you **Naruto Lover **and **James Birdsong. **Thank you for taking the time to review.

* * *

"Good morning, Hil! Nice day, huh?"

Hilary turned towards her friend who had been chipper than usual and had been constantly looking at her cell phone for some reason.

_Pfft! Daters._

"Good morning, Melanie. Yep, I guess." She sighed as she checked her own watch. Five minutes till the warning bell. And hence raised the age old question—would Tyson make it in time?

But considering his latest..._situation,_ (of course, Hilary didn't know what it could be. She just tagged whatever-it-could-be as 'situation') the question would be more along the lines of: _if_ Tyson would come to school _at all_.

It had been a few days since Tyson showed an interest in cutting school and well, Tyson was the type who never missed school. He missed classes, bunked classes, was thrown out of classes but this trend he had developed over the past few days was _just not him_. And Hilary was sort of worried.

If he hadn't been so dumb and morallyjust, Hilary would be _sure_ that he was doing drugs or something. But then again, this was _Tyson._ He probably couldn't tell the difference between crack and weed. He would probably _feed_ a cow _weed_ and would laugh at how _high_ the people got by drinking the milk that came from the cow_which_ was _high_.

Farfetched? Absolutely not. Nobody wanted to remember that time when they had been in lock up and Hiro—of all people—had to come and save them from a huge misunderstanding. Courtesy: Tyson.

Anyway the point was, Tyson was missing quite a lot of school lately. He was having quite a _lot_ of 'belly aches', 'fever', 'ankle sprain' and 'headaches from previous night's school related activities' which was quite ironic as school related activities had _nothing _to do with Tysonactually_ doing _them. It meant, Hilary painstakingly going up to his house and explaining him his homework and also doing most of them for him as well (also carrying them back and submitting them on his behalf).

She had no idea what could the teen be busy with but she wasn't so oblivious not to notice him spending too much time...with...

A small frown formed on her forehead as a subconscious image of a certain dual-haired blader appeared in her mind.

_It's nothing,_ she groaned inwardly. It shouldn't bother her. But it _was_, anyway. _Kai_ was bothering her. And what little comfort she had knowing that it was just a mild_bromance_ of some sort between him and Tyson seemed sometimes to be—

"Would you much rather daydream _outside_ the class, Miss Tachibana?"

Hilary's attention was snapped back into place as the baritone voice of her teacher entered her ears. She stammered and gasped out of surprise before turning a spectacularly horrible shade of red.

"U-uh...I- uh-"

The teacher was looking directly at her, a brow raised and Hilary could do nothing but slowly stand up from her seat and look down in shame as the whispers of 'ooh's and 'aah's and 'go baby' filled the class room.

"Um...no sir." She timidly replied, tugging on to her skirt. Seriously? She was spacing out for _that _long that she didn't even notice the warning bell ring, the teacher enter and the students greeting him? Oh wait and the teacher taking roll-calls as well?

Well, that was filmy!

In cheap movies, they usually pull this kind of stunt to point out the fact that when you're in _love_, you space out _majorly _and you're inthis perfect little quiet world of you, your darling with cherry blossom petals falling all over you and you don't even _notice_ the marching band parading right outside your window while there is a huge protest being rallied against the Government.

Or things like that...DON'T ASK HOW SHE KNEW!

So those were _really_ cheap movies.

The ones which were presenting absurdity...absurdly.

And this was real life, which was presenting Hilary absurdities with a kick in the ass. And mild side comments. (Bite her!)

Except that she wasn't _in_ _love_ with Tyson. NO DON'T SAY IT! She _liked_ Tyson crazy but she wasn't IN LOVE for her to be so much like...Tyson!

So this was new. And awkward. Hilary was an amateur in being 'That Student'. It wasn't her role, damn it! Speaking of which, what would Tyson do?

"_Would you much rather daydream _outside _the class, Mister Granger?"_

"_I'd much rather not come to school at all, Mr Reid. I'd much rather stay home, watch TV, win a lottery and be super rich. But we can't have 'em all."_

"_Get out."_

"_Well I-"_

"_JUST GET OUT!"_

"_D'aww man."_

"Miss Tachibana? Don't you have something to say?"

The thing about Mr Reid was he didn't know when to quit. Or change dialogues. Or get a hint. Or a girlfriend, apparently. Thirty, hot and single? WHAT? But probably none of them stuck around 'cause he was busy fishing for compliments from them as he was fishing for..._something_ from Hilary. A 'sorry' maybe?

She looked up at him. What could she say? Should she care? Should she say 'sorry' and be done with it or...

"Would you much rather be _outside_ the class?"

"I'd much rather not come to school at all, Mr Reid." Orrrr she could always choose that path and flush her life down the toilet. Metaphorical, of course! "I'd much rather stay home, watch TV, win a lottery and be super rich. But we can't have 'em all."

The look on Mr Reid's face was priceless. He was statue and the whole class at that point gasped and seemed to become frozen. No one could ever _hope_ that the class topper _herself_ would ever say something so- so-_ blasphemous. _So _ludicrous. _So much like-

_TYSON!_

OH GOD, WHAT? She did not just think that! SHEDIDNOT SHEDIDNOT SHEDIDNOT!

Aw man, Hilary wanted to just crawl under a hole right then! What did she say? She _quoted_ Tyson _exactly!_ Not only did she QUOTE Tyson EXACTLY but she quoted Tyson exactly on something that wasn't a very popular escapade of the teen, given his resume but was enough to have a stamp called 'Tyson' all over it. She shouldn't even REMEMBER something as stupid as that comment! Well.._.she_ could remember. She remembered every tiny thing related to the obnoxious world champ but _remembering_ them and _saying them out loud_ to a _teacher_—her favourite yet unimaginably boring teacher—was like thinking of murder and committing murder!

A hot blush crept on her cheeks as she shifted uncomfortably. By then, every pair of eyes was fixed upon her and she could _feel _the horrified look on everybody's face. She could _feel_ the ':O' everyone was making. Well, as much as one could feel smilies anyway.

She just _hoped_ no one would be able to remember who made that quote in the first place. Because unlike teachers, students could deduct very fast. Students were uncanny in deduction and they were sneaky bastards spreading rumours and ruining one's chances at her crush!

"Dude...that's _so_ Tyson," someone whispered loudly.

Damn Hope! Where are you when we need you?

Where was the hole? Hilary could really use that hole right then!

"Miss Tachibana," the teacher spoke after he came out of a major brain freeze, "Get out."

"Oh my God~"

"Oh no~"

"Oooh! Topper, topper!"

Urghhhhh! She HATED her class!

She should get started on that hole.

* * *

"So you were thrown out of the first class?"

Max's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Hilary knew that Max knew that she knew that Max wouldn't believe it.

Uh...

"But you're the class topper!" Rei gasped in horror as he mentioned the obvious.

So Hilary knew that Rei knew that Max knew that she knew that he and Max wouldn't believe it. (Is this thing still a _thing _and not a gibberish? Ugh where was the HOLE?)

"Yeah! I am. But I was—I was really zonked out or something!"

"Why?" Rei asked.

"I dunno!" Hilary spluttered to which Rei raised a brow.

"What were you thinking about?" Max giggled playfully and it took everything on Hilary's part not to start on another blush session in front of her interest's friends.

_Guy_ friends.

"Nothing!"

"Reeeeaaally?" Max danced his brows.

"Really!"

"Are you suuureee~" Rei purred and gave off a catty grin.

"Absolutely!"

"Is that soooo~"

"YES!" Hilary screamed out and smacked Max lightly on his arm. It did nothing except make Rei and Max smirk more brightly. SHE COULD REALLY USE THAT HOLE!

So as she said, students were masters of deduction. She would be caught. Soon.

The boys stared at her and under their gaze, she felt really really _really_ embarrassed. She let out a light 'hehe' but that just planted their suspicion solidly. She sighed nervously, keeping a determined gaze and just when she thought that the cat was out of the bag, both of them backed up and Hilary would _almost_ sigh out in relief had it _not_ been a crucially tight situation over here.

_Close call!_

If only...

"So what? You followed Tyson? He was out of the class too, right? That's what he said." Max provided sceptically.

But then...wait! What? Tyson didn't tell Rei and Max that he wasn't at school that morning? He _lied_ to them about school? WHAT? SO WHERE WAS HE?

Maybe she seemed surprised (more like livid). That's why perhaps Rei and Max sweatdropped and nervously said Tyson must've been 'practicing'. Alone.

ALONE?

Did they really think she wouldn't notice the _anomaly_ in their excuse? Did they really think that by _protecting _Tyson, they'd be doing him a huge favour? His career was on the line! His education was on the line! Did nobody care about that? It was his EDUCATION! Contrary to popular belief, people DO NEED education!

"Uh calm done, Hilary! I think...I think he didn't mean to bunk class. Maybe he was tired or something." Rei said alright but even _he_ seemed like not believing a word he _himself_ had said.

And did Hilary just scream it out loud?

"Umm...yeah. You kinda did." Max peeped from behind Rei—scared and afraid.

"So where is he now?" Hilary demanded, gritting her teeth. She was angry, she was disappointed in Tyson and she was just MAD!

Both the boys looked at each other for a moment.

"NOW!"

However Hilary was a female version of Hitler. She could scare the whole class and she could make the Bladebreakers shit living daylights out of their asses.

"NOW!"

"Practicing!"

She apparently did as both the boys squeaked out in horror. She was sure they felt huge relief as she stomped out of Max's home, slammed the door shut (and apologizing to Max's dad immediately after) while heading for the river side.

Tyson LYING to get out of class? LYING to his friends? LYING TO HER? It made her so angry! And why? So he could practice his silly game and Hilary would STUPIDLY and PAINSTAKINGLY bring him his homework so he could LIE to people and BLADE?

And Max and Rei? Did they really BELIEVE that excuse would work? What was she? Am elementary student? Even they didn't get to be eye washed so easily! (Try explaining the birds and the bees to a 'modern' kid. You'll understand who lacks knowledge!)

While she headed down the road, she couldn't help but feel her eyes stinging with unshed tears. She was hurt and disappointed. That was just insulting! She had expectations. Little as they were, she _expected_ Tyson to tell her something at least and not leave her in the dark. They were best friends! They shouldn't be hiding anything from each other! They hadn't till that point.

_So why start now, you idiot?_

Little maybe, but she did have some expectations. Her crush ruined them all.

Tyson was such a sort of a horrible person.

* * *

The river side was fairly isolated. Not too many people lingered about at that time of the evening. It was starting to get dark and the street lights were already beginning to be turned on.

_Clank, clank, clank!_

Yes. The river side was _fairly_ isolated. Not _entirely._

The familiar clank of metal against metal could be heard even from a distance and if one wasn't absolutely hard of hearing, he'd definitely not miss the frequent encourages from a teenager who had the voice to raise the dead.

"DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

_Clank, clank, clank!_

Hilary frowned and made her way down to the bank. Just as she got close enough, her anger bubbled inside her, taking in the hunched form of Tyson and only one person who'd dare wear a turtleneck and opera gloves in the middle of summer!

She couldn't explain why Kai's sight made her feel the way she did. She was mad at Tyson for bunking class and lying to her and the others. But she couldn't ignore the voice in her head which blamed Kai as well.

"C'mon, Dragoon! He's getting weak!"

_Clank, clank!_

"Dranzer, hang in there!"

And they didn't even see her! Kai looked up just for a second but continued as if she was invisible. They didn't even NOTICE she was standing there. _Tyson_ didn't even notice she was standing right _behind_ him!

Her breath flared, and the beating of her heart became so erratic like a wild drum solo. She couldn't think clearly. As if on an impulse, her legs carried her over to the long haired boy, her hands turned him.

"Dragoo-"

Before Tyson could even have the chance of acknowledging her, she felt a nasty white hot sting on her palm. A sharp noise echoed all around the quiet river bank, making Tyson turn his face on the forceful impact.

Kai looking absolutely stupefied and Tyson stood like a statue.

* * *

**AN: **This was a bit dramatic. Hm. BUT Bear with me! This is the 'juicy' part. :P I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!

Till then,  
Take care!


	9. Just Hormones

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 9: Just Hormones**

**Disclaimer: **'That 70's Show' and 'Beyblade' are so not mine. I wish they were but...um, nope.

**Warning:** Language, language and um...shonen-ai I guess.

**AN:** So, my internet was down again. -_- And since I had nothing much to do (or since I procrastinate on a few things), I decided to type this one out. And the next one too which is something as it's ME and I procrastinate. Um...yeah. Again, thanks to everybody who've reviewed, followed and faved. Thanks a bunch! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to** Amed. **Thanks so much for encouraging me and inspiring me to write even crazier things. :D

Also, **Naruto Lover**, thanks again for taking the time to review. I promise I'll not torture you with cliffies...much. XD

* * *

For a moment, Tyson didn't know what went through him. All he knew that his cheek hurt. Hurt, as in _sting._ As if _thousands_ and _thousands_ of needles pierced his sweet, cute cheek. Okay maybe _thousands _and _thousands_ of needles was kind of not accurate—or overly stated which was typical Tyson—whichever you wanted to take in (and he was _not_ self obsessed, just so you know) but Tyson knew for a _fact_ that his cheek _hurt._

And the silence didn't help the situation.

Nor a raging Hilary who was breathing so hard that she could puff up a flat tyre. (Now there was an idea!)

So when his ears had stopped ringing – they had started ringing as soon as his cheek started to hurt (what was with chicks and cheeks?)...umm, so..._when _his ears had stopped ringing and when he was NOT feeling like those clichéd types who went 'W-what?' 'B-but how?' (What's with them, anyway? Like, you've been slapped and you come up with a 'W-what'? LAME!), Tyson turned his head slowly towards the raging bull—err, girl and began asking _slowly—_

"W-what?"

LAME!

Hilary was still puffing up a flat tyre minus well, the flat tyre and Kai was— eghh —Kai...just...was...crossing his arms and...leaning against a tree. Shocked. Hm.

Had anyone wondered _why_ Tyson was left alone to dig himself out of these sticky situations which he had _nothing_ to do with? Had anyone wondered _why_ a tree _always_ appeared when Kai needed to lean against it?

OKAY NO, FOCUS!

_You've just been slapped. Man! And what did you do? Wait...did I just referred myself as 'you'?_

"Hilary, why did you slap me?" Tyson ventured, mentally cringing and cradling his throbbing cheek. "I don't mind being slapped when I did something but to be slapped on the get go without me having nothing to do with whatever that something may be is just RUTHLESS of you."

"Ruthless?" Hilary echoed after a long while of puffing. She echoed alright but she did it _slowly_, which was _scary_ when Hilary talked _slowly._

Tyson bit back his next words because he wasn't (not) scared and mutely nodded.

Kai 'hn'ed from the background and when Tyson looked at him for support (moral, physical, anything), he turned his face away. LAME!

So Tyson was on his own again.

...Lame.

He fixed his eyes on Hilary who was now glaring at him with a glare which would turn people to ash. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and Tyson had the feeling that he _was_ being turned to ash.

"What, so you think I'm being ruthless? After helping you for God-knows-how-many-days, bringing notes for God-knows-how-many-days-you-skipped-class, explaining them all to a numbskull like you every time you skipped class and had a test nearby, bringing your homework for those many days, DOING them for you for those many days and SUBMITTING them for you for those many days AND making up excuses FOR YOU FOR THOSE MANY DAYS while you skipped away and LIED to your friends and to ME while you bladed with pretty boy over there, YOU STILL CALL ME RUTHLESS?"

As she called someone 'pretty boy', she pointed violently at Kai who was now not leaning against the tree and was glaring dangerously at Hilary who glared dangerously back at Kai- both threatening to turn each other to ash.

But wait a minute, what? Why would she be pissed at him for something like that? He did that all the time! Why would she call Kai a 'pretty boy'? She didn't get to do that! Only Tyson could yell at Kai. Or call him pretty boy...well, not that he thought Kai was pretty or anything. Not that he was ugly or anything also. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? But what? How dare she barge up and say all those things to him. AND KAI?

"Is there something I'm not getting, Hilary?"

Which was _underly_ stated as Tyson didn't get ANY of it. Yeah, you gonna judge him about bad grammar? Huh, do ya? DON'T! He was pissed. This was a stupid thing to be slapped for!

Hilary rolled her eyes and shook her head, about to turn away when Tyson suddenly caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"No, wait! You don't get to do that, HIL!"

The pull was a bit strong for Hilary didn't just stop _facing_ him; she collided against his chest and was...facing him. She was shocked, she maybe didn't see that coming but Tyson was not really in a mood to be all shocked and fluttery and embarrassed. He was accused of something, slapped for that something and Kai had to be called something for _something_ Tyson apparently did. Because to Hilary, he always apparently did something wrong. That was just frustrating!

He could see, Kai now approaching towards them but stopped at a reasonable distance. He was sure thinking along the lines of 'retard' or something but Tyson could care less about Kai now.

DUDE, HIS CHEEK HURT!

"YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT! Do you MIND telling me what it was which I did WRONG for you to slap ME? I didn't ask you to help me out in the beginning. I didn't ask you to do all those things for me! You kinda did them on your own. Like friends should. And what I do is totally my business! I can skip class, I can bunk class, I can cut class, I can do detention, I can get thrown out, and I can blade with ANYBODY I WANT! IT'S TOTALLY MY BUSINESS! You can't boss me around like that. Unless it's your business too, which in this case, ISN'T! SO WHICH PART OF 'MY BUSINESS' DON'T YOU GET?"

He was so heaving with anger. That yelling-the-last-part thing was intimidating but it sure made his throat itch and he was heaving. So. Bad.

However, itchy throat resulted in Hilary not having any comeback. She just stood still looking very shocked. She didn't expect a bulldozer to be pancacking her, now did she?

HA SCORE!

"You don't get to be in on every single thing. Ninety nine percent of things I share with you but I don't need you in on the rest one percent. This is one of those 'rest one percents'. And for that, you won't slap me."

With that, he released Hilary's wrist and stepped away from her. He turned towards Kai who was looking like he could use some water or something. Not so much with expressions but his eyes were definitely wide. It's really really little but still _wide._

HA!

"Tyson...you jerk." He head Hilary sniff and then running away from them but he just felt so awesome at that moment, he didn't really want to feel upset or _guilty._

What? He was human!

"What?" He asked when Kai kept looking at him funny. Or as much 'funny' as Kai could be.

"WHAT?"

"That's not you." Kai replied like the party pooper he was. Party as he finally shut. Hilary. Up. So, PARTY!

"Yeah, so? Do you have a problem? Because I don't." Wow, in this angry state, he could even shut Kai up!

"It's cool, Granger."

Or not. Then again, who could _shut_ the ice wall up anyway? It always stayed shut up. So if Tyson made him to _speak_ up, now that would be something.

Well, Tyson made him speak up.

That was something.

Whoa!

Wait what? Did he say Tyson was cool?

"Did you call me 'cool' just now?"

Because if he did, then the ice wall was cracking. Because of Tyson's awesomeness and COOLNESS. HA! And just like that, Tyson's temper _whooshed_ away. Sure it wasn't just his adrenaline which was on a high level that day?

Kai being Kai, he showered Tyson with praises. That is, if you call a quirking of brow, a tilting of head, a little shrug and a rolling of eyes as a praise. And since it was Kai, all of those meant that he showered Tyson with praises. Tyson could interpret all of those because he knew how to read people. Plus, it was Kai.

HA! NOT LAME!

It was COOL.

COOOO-

Footsteps? Was anyone leaving? Was Kai around the— awww man, why did he always have to do that?

"Hey Kai, wait up! Kaiiiiii!"

* * *

TRALALA LA LA!

Tyson yelled at Hilary.

TRALALA LA LA!

Tyson TOLD her he could always blade with HIM.

TRALALA LA LA!

Tyson TOLD her that his life was none of her business!

TRALALA LA LA!

Damn right she didn't! Tyson was Kai's business. Kai's and Kai's alone! Oh man, how he wanted to tell her 'BURN' from that awful TV show Max watched! Not that Kai would ever actually do that. He wasn't used to being so..._expressive._ So a smirk would do, he guessed.

Anyway, this was a new feeling. Kai was...just...SO HAPPY!

He wanted to...skip. He wanted to jump! He wanted to run down the road and sing. EXCEPT, he didn't sing, he didn't skip and he sooo did NOT run down the road. Especially when the bluenette was following him and (Eeeeee) wanted his attention!

And he needed to stop singing 'TRALALA LA LA' in his head. And he so did not mentally shriek 'Eeeee'! Agh, he soooo did not just do that. This was just his hormones. That had to be it.

"Kaiiiii!"

The older teen smirked and walked ahead as if he was too cool to look back. He was too cool to look back but he _wanted_ to look back and give Tyson a little kiss on his boo boo.

HE DID NOT JUST THINK 'BOO BOO'! Just hormones, right?

"Kai, hey Kai! Slow down!"

But he wanted to kiss Tyson. Or smooch him, YEAH BABY!

"Kaaaiiii-ohhh-ohh-whoops!"

"Huh? Whoaf!"

Go figure the clumsy bluenette tripped on something (on a flat road?) and he wobbled and scrambled over to Kai and before he could do anything about it like getting out of the way, he found himself hitting the ground with a huge lump _over_ him.

The lump moaned and kinda sprawled all over Kai. Now normally, Kai would find it hot and just really plant a kiss on whatever part of Tyson was near his mouth. Notice the word 'whatever'.

However Tyson was heavy and he was kinda laying like a huge sack...whose...mouth was just so close... to Kai's own.

The older teen looked away, a hot flush spilling all over his face and neck. This was unconventional...but he wanted it to be like this for so long! So many nights of (wet) dreams and so many mornings of snogging his pillow! And now that he had a chance...

Grey eyes shifted over to dazed blue ones, the owner still pretty much out of it from the fall. His lips very close to his own. Now, Kai wasn't an initiator but since Tyson was not quite in his senses...

Kai gulped and closed his eyes. Tyson smelt musky. Deodorant and sweat mingling into a concoction of pure _manliness_ and Kai could not resist from wriggling slightly under him.

Now that he had a chance...

He sighed out and raising his head a little pressed his cool lips over Tyson's warm ones. Tyson stayed like a clam. But hey! Maybe this was just a little sneak peak. Maybe if Tyson wasn't so out of it...HEY! Kai was just trying to sit up if Tyson wanted to punch him.

When the bluenette started to realise what was happening, Kai quickly drew away, his heart suddenly hammering really really fast and panic starting to build within him.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea! Was he that obvious? Should he just explain or...should he punch Tyson so that he didn't suspect Kai for something deliberate? WAS HE EVEN INTO MEN? More specifically, HIM?

"I— Tyson, you get—"

Before Kai could start 'protesting', he found his lips being captured by said _lump_ who was not so much as a clam as he had been before. No, he was demanding. _Very_ much in control.

Kai tilted his head and opened his mouth, allowing Tyson to gain access to the luxury land which was—dare he say—his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Tyson's lips did their magic and when Kai felt the beginning of a _tongue_ (Yeeeesss), he started to get more comfortable when—

_Huh?_

When Tyson pulled away. Kai blinked in confusion. They were done? Um, was that it?

He saw Tyson starting to get up from him and extending a hand for Kai to get up from the ground. Kai took the hand without saying anything. He darted a look at Tyson who was clearly trying to figure out what had happened just then.

"What was that?"

He heard the bluenette say when in reality, Kai should be the one saying that.

"Um..."

"You kissed me." Kai provided with as much as an androgynous voice he could muster right then. Dude, he had been kissed back by his crush! It's even a wonder he could still be himself—all cool and sarcastic and too-cool-to-handle.

But Tyson was more animated and at the dual haired teen's reply, he spluttered and blushed a little. "Ah-ah but YOU kissed me first. You started it."

He guessed he did! Hehehe. (Hehehe? Urgh hormones!)

But they were done? THAT was it? He liked the feeling. He loved the feeling. Tyson tasted good. Tyson smelt good. Tyson was _manly._ So what if Kai wanted a little bit more of it? Heh, he sure was ready to—

Oh. Ohhhhhhh no.

Did he come off as a sex-crazed teen? Was he _really _so obvious?

"Hn."

AAARGHH HORMONES!

"Hn? That's all you have? Hn?"

Tyson had a weird expression on his face. He was blushing a bit, he looked flustered and damn confused. Had it been any other situation, Kai would sure find it amusing. (Had it been Hilary, Kai would rip her head off her throat and then find Tyson's reaction amusing.) Since it was himself, he just had to wonder...

_Did he hate it?_

Self esteem, much?

"KAI! WE KISSED! Where did that come from? I mean, in case you haven't noticed, WE KISSED! AND I WASN'T EVEN PLANNING ON DOING IT!"

Well he did! KAI DID! So what? He liked it. Tyson was a good kisser even though it was a really short kiss and he should be proud of himself! But here he was _blaming_ him?

"Hey! It's your hormones! How the hell should_ I_ know why you did what you did?"

Huh, back at him!

"Hey Mr Smartass, why _you_ did what you did, huh? Explain to me THAT!"

"Nice grammar."

"Thank you."

"It was not a compliment."

"WHATEVER. So why did you do it?"

"Did you hate it?"

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! THAT was not what he was supposed to have said! Oh NO! Tyson was looking at him funny. DAMN YOU, TONGUE!

Tyson was taken by surprise. Kai _knew_ as a surprised person only gasped and stared back with a huge 'O' forming with his mouth. Any bigger size and his jaw would reach the core of the earth! So it was a huge gape and well, um, did he say that his cheeks were burning? They were BOILING! This was soooo embarrassing!

"Um- what? Did I hate it?"

No, scatch that, THIS was embarrassing. Kai wished it was he who should've reached the core of the earth! Maybe if Tyson avoided the topic.

"Umm- no, I guess." Was Luck really _not_ on his side at that moment? C'mon! " I- I well...I...I didn't see it coming and I guess, I didn't regret it."

Urghhh! Earth. Core. Now!

"So why did _you_ do it?" Tyson was sceptical. Should Kai just point at a random animal and would Tyson run off yelling 'SQUIRREL'?

"Well?"

Arrgh! Earth. Core. And beyond.

"Well what?"

"Did _you_ like it?"

HELL YEAH! However, he _supposed_ he could just tell a tiny bit of the truth.

"It was okay."

AND FUCKING AWESOME!

"Hehe, really?"

Huh, scumbag! Kai would punch him right in the kisser because of that smug look he was giving Kai! So what he was the aggressive type? So what he was a good kisser? He was ANNOYING! And the kiss was way too short.

"Yep."

"Is that why you let me take control?"

Kai's eyes shot open at that. THAT BRAT! He _noticed_? How could he _notice_ who was in charge when he was out of his mind? This was Tyson! He never noticed many things! That was why he was TYSON!

Well...maybe he did notice a few things. For him to be the class hooligan. And clown. And world champ.

He grew redder and redder by the second and Tyson being so close to him and his smug know-it-all comments did _not_ help the situation!

"I take good control, don't I _Kai_? Hehe- OUUUUCH!"

Tyson wheezed as a grumpy Kai tried his best not to do any more damage to him than a stomped-on foot. He had it coming! HUH! JERK!

"I'm sorry!" Said jerk wheezed out painfully. "I think I need a cold shower today! Hehe."

Tch! Horny asshole!

That's why kids, you should never watch too much porn. It does things to your brain. And hormones. And MAN, wouldn't Kai just wanna do it again! Crush makes you do things as well. Hm...so crush equals porn?

GAH NO! What is WRONG with him today? Oh. Ohhh. Hm. Well, there was a possibility...

He closed his eyes and tried to..._analyze_ his anatomy.

Aha! So that's what was wrong with him.

"I'm going home." Kai said trying not to blush more than he already was. He had some...ahem..._agenda_ to take care of himself too. In the shower.

What? He was a hormonal teen as well. DON'T JUDGE HIM!

So he left that spot with Tyson following (limping) a few feet behind him and the somehow catching up to him (after letting the whole world know that Kai needed to slow down).

They were walking silently for some time, Kai enjoying the new feeling bubbling inside of him and Tyson...just limping.

"Hey, Kai?"

Kai concealed a school-girl-crush-smile and turned towards the other.

"I think I was too hard on Hilary."

"..."

He turned away when the whole neighbourhood was disturbed by a large howl whose owner clutched that same once-again-stomped-on-foot in agony.

Huh, jerk!

"Ouuuuuuuuuu I can't walk."

_Hmph! Walking away, idiot!_

"Ouuuuuu."

* * *

**AN:** What'chu think? I am a serious sadist. What's with me and Tyson getting slapped? O.o But anyway, I was kinda wondering if you could give me suggestions. I have dragged this way too long now. So should I speed things up a little with Kai and Tyson and Hilary? Or would that be just not in pace? Please review. :D


	10. Cat fight and Confession

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 10: Cat fight and Confession**

**Disclaimer**: If I had owned Beyblade, all of these would really be happening. There would be no Tyka subtext. There would be EXPLICIT Tyka. YEAH!

**Warning: **Ohoho! Lemon and language. And ummm...as the name suggests—cat fight.

**AN: **Chapter 10! YEAH! Um...this wasn't hard to write but I haven't written a lemon for a long time...so...On with the story! :D

No wait, but first~ hey you guys! You're really amazing. I really appreciate you dropping by your reviews and suggestions, alerting this story. It makes me feel good, you know? So thanks all of you! :D

Now, on with the story! XD

* * *

Kai stared ahead, his cheeks growing hotter and hotter by the second. This was awkward. And too close for contact! Though Kai didn't mind. Why would he when he had a Tyson lying on top of him? (He tripped and ended up all over Kai just like the other day but the details aren't important.) At that moment, what_ was_ important was that he was staring straight into those handsome blue eyes, which were staring right back at him. Tyson's breath was hot and erratic and it was tingling every sense in Kai. He wondered if his breathing was any less erratic.

The blush crept down to his neck; he wanted to just...be _kissed _by Tyson so bad. He wanted_ Tyson_ to kiss him _soooo_ bad that he couldn't think of anything else.

"I—"

He started to speak but was quickly cut off by a pair of hungry lips claiming his own. Kai inhaled sharply as Tyson's tongue wasted no time subduing that of Kai. As it was with Kai, he let the bluenette cup him by his cheeks, let him poke his tongue into his mouth all he wanted and most importantly, he didn't mind Tyson taking the charge. He was so natural at it!

It was so refreshing!

Kai's eyes slid shut as he tilted his head a little, letting Tyson poke and play all he wanted. To help him 'poke', Kai even parted his legs and just as expected, Tyson adjusted himself slightly, letting a knee in between Kai's legs to support him and the _rest_ of him touching Kai's torso.

A chill ran down Kai's spine as he could feel his body coming in contact with something mildly hard. He wrapped his arms around Tyson's back, letting his hands roam about as his lips were continued to be suckled, licked, sucked and _kissed._

His nether region began to throb mildly. Very soon, Kai moaned as he tilted his head the other way, Tyson ravishing him with everything he had. He tasted good. He tasted _manly._

A gloved hand reached up and removed Tyson's cap, gently stroking the thick blue hair as their kiss deepened. They were a mess, they were sloppy but Kai could care less.

The older teen felt some kind of a pressure between his legs. As if something was pressing down on it. He didn't need to know what. Instead, he moaned and wrapped his legs tightly around _it_, wriggling madly and in pure wanton.

This was it. Kai was being taken.

_Yessssss!_

Suddenly, he was interrupted rudely by a passerby who oddly sounded like his butler.

"Master Kai, you'll choke yourself with that pillow."

_Pillow?_

He looked around and instead of Tyson's..._valuables,_ he saw the bluenette pressing a pillow down at his...um, _valuables._

What?

"Master Kai, that pillow you're hugging is going to pop off, sir. I need to get it fixed."

WHAT?

He opened his eyes in shock and as he looked around, he felt just what disappointment was! There was no Tyson! There was a _gigantic _pillow (which he had made especially for hugging and comforting purposes) which he was pressing down on himself and there was his _butler _who was looking at him as if he had seen Kai grow two heads.

Speaking of which...

Kai shifted a bit, trying to figure out something and well,_ indeed_ he had grown two heads.

...SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Not in front of his butler!

"Master Kai? Are you alright?"

Shit shit shit shit shit! Make him leave! Make him leave! Make him leeeeave!

"Do you want me to fluff up that pillow? I'll have your breakfast ready in half an hour. Do you want to take a shower fir—"

"Wilhelm."

"Yes Master Kai?"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

GOD it was Kai's cheeks which were BURNING! So the cold shower did really nothing. Except...well, increase his intensity of fantasy. Yes, they rhyme. You figured it out! Haha, you're so smart. LEAVE HIM ALONE! Let him walk in peace.

He loved morning walks. And evening walks. And evening walks after his evening walk. It helped him stay sane and clear his mind (and hormones). And after last night's (wet) dream, he could sure use a walk to clear his frazzled mind (and hormones).

He couldn't even look up at Tyson now. He was_ sure_ Tyson would have a million and one questions about _that_ particular event. Well, yeah, he seemed to know what he was doing the other day after he got over the shock but _still_ he didn't really plan on doing it, now did he?

So then why did he kiss Kai? And yes, Kai kissed him first but that was...just guilty pleasure. What if he brought it up again? Plus, he noticed and pointed out how submissive Kai was willing to be.

Kai didn't know what to say!

Well, he did but somehow, he didn't think that 'I have horny dreams about you and I like you crazy' would actually help the situation. At this stage.

So instead of having to answer, Kai (with every bit of courage he could gather up), would have to ask ahead.

"..."

Ahem, ask ahead.

"W-well..."

HEY TONGUE! WAKE UP AND ASK AHEAD!

Dumb luck. He was too emotionally messed up...and yeah, _hormonally_.

_Only from days and nights of fantasizing about you, you dumb idiot!_

Alright, so it was official. Kai was too embarrassedto meet Tyson by the eyes. So he did what he thought he should do right then. He closed his eyes and managed to quirk a brow.

_I could ask the same thing. Why did YOU kiss ME?_

But knowing Tyson, he'd probably reply, "I dunno...I kinda thought it was a good idea."

And Kai face faulted. Mentally, of course.

_Dude, you just kissed me and you thought it was a good idea? IT WAS THE BEST IDEA! You're into ME! Aren't you? So...you just come full force just 'cause you think it's a good idea?_

Was he sounding too...human? HEY, DID HE JUST INSULT HIMSELF? ARRGH HORMONES!

Kai paused and choked massively!

Not because of the fact that his hormones made him mentally insult himself but because up ahead there stood a very frustrated figure, minding _her_ own business when suddenly _her_ eyes laid on Kai and they automatically glared death at him.

_Great, just what I need right now._

He rolled his eyes and walked past her. If you ignore it long enough, it'll go away. Who ever came up with this was brilliant.

"HEY!"

Except...he didn't get to meet Hilary. Lucky.

"I said, HEY!"

The bit—erm _girl_ screamed when Kai gave her a deaf ear.

"Hey I'm talking to you, you bitch!"

Deaf ear, deaf ear, deaf ea—WAIT! She called _him_ a bitch?

Kai stopped and turned to face Hilary with an equally threatening glare. She did NOT call him a bitch.

"And I'm ignoring you." He said, smiling inwardly as he saw Hilary fume. "And I really don't have time to listen to a bitch barking."

Hilary fumed and was exceptionally peeved at that insult.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Hilary smirked, "I did but I speak human and you don't make any sense_. _See where the problem is?"

Kai smirked too. "Yeah, you're just not sure where you fit."

His smirk widened when he saw Hilary turning red with anger. This was going to be good.

"At least I don't _pretend_ to fit in with him and I don't _pretend_ to be helping him out when all he really needs is _real_ help. Which you have NOT provided."

"He's away from you. That's a _lot_ of help he got there."

"Says you! Look at you, Mr Team Captain! You practically have him around a leash! You dictate his every action! It's YOUR idea he entertains and gets himself SCREWED. At least I tell him what is RIGHT so that he DOESN'T screw up."

"Heh. Don't look now but it sounds a lot like dictatorship." He threw back nonchalantly and started to walk away leaving Hilary blowing off steam from her ears. Not metaphorical. She definitely _looked_ like a cartoon.

However cartoons never gave up. Blame it on kids' network and 'Never give up' morale. It's not a bad thing. Well, yeah, it is but they're kids and they shouldn't know the hardcore truth of the earth and the pure, abominable HORRORS they'd have to face when they grew up. It's time cartoons showed kids _when _to give up so that no innocent kid would grow up to become something remotely similar to that GIRL blabbering about something which hurt Kai's ears.

So this is how Tyson felt. It was painful. Bleeding, grotesque and just _painful._

So cartoons never gave up and this one didn't either. She stomped after Kai and turned him (_touched_ him) roughly by his shoulder and glared at him.

So there are a few things you don't do to Kai. Among them:-

Question him. (Check.)

Accuse him. (Check.)

Take his love away from him. (...Check.)

_Touch_ him. (CHECK.)

Kai's brow twitched. She did the few things _among_ the few things which no body was to do to Kai. Kai would've walked away, ignored her. No problem. But then she _sinned._

"Don't touch me." He reminded grimly.

Hilary snorted and shoved him away roughly. "Oh yeah? What will you do?"

"Don't you _touch_ me."

Hilary was a thickhead. She didn't understand a warning as a _warning._ She had shoved him again and this time, it was so hard that Kai bumped against a woman carrying a grocery bag, who bumped against another man who in turn bumped against the railing of the bridge and was hit by the grocery bag (full of tofu...which was now squishy...eww).

Of course Kai cared less about the howling woman and the squishy tofu. He gathered himself and when he saw Hilary's smug face, he just couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Hey, what's your problem in life?" He retorted.

"My problem? My problem is YOU when you're with Tyson. Why don't you BACK OFF? Why can't you find some other dope? What is YOUR problem in life?"

"My problem is _you."_

A few people passed them by giving queer looks. This was not an average 'couple' argument. This was the 'juicy triangle' kind.

But Kai wasn't going to back up yet.

"You DICTATE his every move and you DICTATE his whole life. Maybe he doesn't need YOU to dictate his every move. Maybe he can do things by himself. That's what I like about him. I appreciate that quality. He DOES things without needing to be dictated. He does what he WANTS to do. You wanna turn him into a puppy dog that will follow your every order but he isn't a puppy—have you thought of that?"

"Have you? Throughout the week, you had him run in circles for God knows WHAT and the week after that, you just bossed around and bladed and God-knows-did-what-else when he should've been in school."

"With you? I pity him."

"Who will pity YOU huh? You're only with him 'cause he's the world champ. Don't you think I haven't noticed, you gold digging SOD!"

Kai gasped out loud in shock.

Gold digger? She thought he was hitting on Tyson for the fame? How dare she say that? How _could_ she say that?

He jolted out of the shock just as quickly, his cold mask immediately brought back on. She wasn't going to get away with this.

"You need the pity."

"Who says so? You? You idiotic fame hunter!"

"The _fact_ that you think like that and have so low self esteem says that, you pathetic twit. And as for being with Tyson, I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Because you can't stay away from the attention? TYPICAL."

"Because his _mine_!"

Hilary paused for a second with a major gasp. He got her!

When Kai was about to toot his own victory horn, he found himself tumbling down the river bank and into a wad of mud.

"He's yours? No, wrong! He's MINE."

Hilary yelled tackling him and pulling his ear and throwing punches. Kai seethed and was pure livid. He hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. Well, he did and he was glad she started it. Kai would end it. He held back long enou—DEAR LORD that hurt! How dare her! How dare she hit him and call Tyson _hers_?

ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH!

"No, he's MINE. You lay off, sister!" He rolled over in the mud and shoved Hilary as well, pushing her into the mud which she didn't take too well.

She turned again and pushed Kai down slapping him hard. "MINE! YOU STAY AWAY."

"NO YOU STAY AWAY!" Kai spat back as he pulled Hilary's hair and threw mud at her face.

"No you!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Bitch!"

"Flat front!"

"Two-D cock!"

A few local kids gathered around to see the mini mud wrestling which was being held on display. Some even placed bets.

* * *

"Mind telling us what happened?" Rei asked sceptically when the team (Kenny actually) discovered two of his friends panting and cursing at each other crazy while literally _fighting_ in mud.

Now that was a sexy image—Tyson was sure of it but considering the...people involved, it was such an unlikely thing to have happened. Unlikely as 1) He never thought Hilary would ever get so violent and 2) he never saw Kai in a cat fight. Both. In mud.

And he wasn't even on scene. Damn!

...Wait a second! Did he just say 'both'?

Currently, _both_ Kai and Hilary—covered in mud and looking like shit—were standing in Tyson's dojo not facing each other. (So then why was he getting so..._fluttery? _Like when there's a good WWE match and a feel-good pressure builds up in his chest? He was so screwed up, wasn't he?)

"Well?" Max pressed on, because...well...they must've been curious, right? Tyson was!

"We fought!" Hilary replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Why?"

"Because!" That was Kai.

"You fought because 'because'? What are you, five? And Kai, you fought with a _girl_?" Rei chipped in which somehow made both of them to glare back at each other and then look...funny at Tyson.

"Uhm...well, Hilary's a tough girl but she's still a _girl_, man!" Tyson gulped, unsure of what to do in that situation.

"SHUT UP!" Both of them screamed and Tyson as well as the others sweat dropped.

"What did I do?" Tyson asked Max, who shrugged his shoulders and looked at Rei, who sighed exasperatedly and motioned for Max to take Tyson into another room. Tyson knew this because Rei had _pointed_ at Max and Tyson and another room but of course, this does NOT imply Tyson of his lack of IQ. He had a good IQ. Shut up.

Well, Tyson refused. He just wanted to hear more details. Curiosity killed the umm—yeah yeah, whatever. So what was Tyson missing here? He had to be missing something right? Was it...about the last night? Seriously? Maybe he should try and resolve. But...seriously? They were fighting for him? That's ridiculous! And...hehe flattering but _still_ ridiculous.

"It's his entire fault." Hilary grumbled finally. "He and Tyson are...he brainwashed him and now Tyson does whatever _he_ wants.

"Hey, I didn't _force_ him to do anything. Unlike someone I know." Kai countered quietly, shooting a death glare at the girl.

"Hey, quit it. I don't do what others force me to! Whatever I have done up to this point was only 'cause I did something on my own, I screwed up, you both became upset so I became upset and I wanted to make things right. So no one forces me. Else I wouldn't be in so much trouble! At home, at school, at—" The bluenette piped in, his alpha personality taking charge but somehow, he felt he wasn't going to be heard at that point. But he would make sure that he _would_ be heard. As always.

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Or not. When he was being yelled by both. He quickly scooted over to Max for protection if anything bad happened to him who himself looked seriously freaked. So, some protection!

They were both death glaring when Rei cut in, "Hey wait! None of you control Tyson." Thank YOU Rei! "He does what he does 'cause he wants to, right?" He looked at Tyson who just rolled his eyes and had every intention of saying 'Not when they slap me for every little thing.'

"Right?" Rei caught his thought and glared at him (Why was everybody glaring at him?).

"Yeah." So Tyson replied with a flat tone. He meant that he _did_ do what he wanted most of the time but being slapped and having to apologize for something which he didn't even do—that was sooo against his will.

The slaps hurt, O-KAY? Then again, maybe _because_ he does things according to his will, he gets slapped...whoa! That's _un-democratic!_

"So, that's really not the issue here, is it?" Rei continued and both 'students' turned a shade of red. Tyson noticed because Max _discretely_ pointed out that they had turned a shade of red.

Wait, so what _was_ the issue?

He looked at Hilary who blushed brightly when their eyes met. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly looked away.

Sureeee, look away! That helped a lot!

Hey wait, why was she blushing? Would somebody just tell Tyson what the hell was happening here?

Rei was getting impatient. The twitch of his left eye gave it away. He pressed again, "Well, get it out of your systems! Max, go help Kai clean up."

Max was about to say something but he decided against it. He approached Kai and ignoring his glares, he took the muddy team captain away.

As he was going, Kai threw a look at Tyson but said nothing.

So now it was just Rei, Tyson and Hilary.

And silence.

"Now, is there anything you'd like to say Hilary?" Rei spoke up when everyone was just staring at the room and not at each other. (Well, except Rei.)

Hilary looked down at her feet for a long time and just when there was enough of a dramatic pause (which was cool when applied on other people but not on self), Hilary spoke up ever so softly and as red as ever.

"You never get it."

"Get what?" Tyson asked, clueless.

"Everything's about you, Tyson. You just don't see it!" She looked down again.

"All I see are my two best friends fighting and for the first time, it's not 'cause of something I have done."

"No, there's where you're wrong. You have done something."

"Which I always do and always both of you manage to stomp me and slap me and then walk away without giving me a chance to find out _what_ I have done. I mean, I don't intentionally do the screw ups."

Rei chose the time to leave. So now, it was getting very awkward.

Hilary swallowed thickly and twiddled her thumbs. She blushed again and finally took a deep breath. "I'm crushing on you, Ty." She said timidly and Tyson was totally off guard.

WHAT?

"What?"

"I'm crushing on you. I like you, like CRAZY and I hate how you manage to stay so dumb and ignorant and go out with Kai every time when all I want you to do is be with me a little! Not as a friend who does everything you want. Not as _just_ a best friend but as a..."

She trailed off, unable to look at the other. Tyson was speechless. He guessed it was that 'best friend rivalry' but he couldn't in a million years think that a girl like Hilary would fall for a guy like _him._ It was so sudden! She was in the top ten of good academic performers! He was in the top five of most notorious students. She was _responsible_...Tyson was...brash.

He should say something. Hilary was starting to fidget and was starting to look at him _hopefully._ He hated hopeful looks. They added so much pressure on him.

Aw man!

"You...you're crushing on ME?"

DON'T JUDGE HIM.

"Hil, you're my best friend. I never thought about it that way. You know?"

Was it his jokes? Max was right. They were borderline flirtatious...or outrageously flirtatious...now that he thought about it. But it was HILARY! She knew they were jokes, right? And he was a GUY! Guys didn't talk about flowers and ponies. That's how guys JOKED with a GIRL.

"Was it the jokes?"

Hilary shrugged, "You didn't exactly hold back."

Hey, he totally did hold back...oh wait...no. No. He didn't hold back...but that's 'cause Hilary was 'one of the guys'! WAIT! Did he _mean _them? And why did she have a problem with Kai? WAIT. She said she liked him! He was a guy. He didn't know what to say. He never thought about relationships. He liked girls, boobs and every other hot thing. AND HE KISSED KAI TOO! Oh no, he was so confused!

"Um..."

Hilary was done. Max was coming in and a clean Kai followed suit with Rei not far back. She was about to leave but before she did, she came up to the bluenette and whispered softly, "...like you, you freak. I really like you. You just never saw it."

She then left and Tyson was for the first time didn't have any clue as to what he should say. He didn't quite catch the first part of what she said. No one did. It was too soft but whatever he_ had_ heard made his head foggy.

The others were shocked too. They were also speechless and when Tyson finally decided to have Max's moral support, the gigantic gape of the blonde just spoke for him.

He looked dumbly at Kai who stared back at him with a very strange look and a similar blush on his cheeks.

Before anyone could even have the chance to react, the team captain turned his back at them left the room, not hiding the impression of 'as quickly as possible'.

* * *

**AN:** Hmm...so Kai and Hilary fought. Now, I know it's wrong for a guy to hit a girl or vice versa. **Nobody** should lay a hand on anybody—**guy or girl**—and I do NOT encourage this, nor do I support this. But this chapter isn't meant to be interpreted as sadism or violence. I sincerely apologize if it offended anyone. It was not my intention.

But, am I thinking about it too much? Or is it okay? Please let me know. I will DEFINITELY change the content otherwise. This is one more thing—and probably the most important thing—that I had to mention. Wow, i am just rambling right now, aren't I? :/

Also, I sincerely thank **Amed **and** iheartyaoi3 **for their awesome suggestions. Thank you, guys! Thanks so much! So what do you think? Please review.


	11. Mess Becomes Less

**The Oblivious**

**Chapter 11: Mess Becomes Less**

**Disclaimer**: I am a girl with a dream. To own every anime and insert every bit of my non-innocent ideas and make every fan girl SQUEAL in joy. But...no. I own nothing. :'(

**Warning**:Actually...I can't think of any. Oh a very tiny part having one or two word. That's it.

**AN:** Another chapter done, yay! This is drawing to a close and I'm so excited to start a new project once this gets completed. In the mean time, I would really really like to thank **seastar529** and **Naruto lover **for taking their time to review. Also, **Amed**who has been absolutely LOVELY! Also, to those who have faved and added this story to their alerts, THANK YOU ALL OF YOU! I really appreciate it.

Now, here we go~

* * *

"Arrrghh." Kai grunted out and punched the dojo wall outside. A couple of passer by looked warily towards the teen but of course, Kai's get up didn't help much. Add to that the growl and the punch...so they quickly filled the blank with 'gangsta' and moved on.

"Huh huh huh! Argh."

'Gangsta' was one thing though. Kai wouldn't mind be the 'gangsta' for a change. Being 'gangsta' meant he could punch any wimpy kid, bully him, threat him, smack him, _hurt_ him...but he wasn't used to _being _hurt. And now, he _was_ hurt.

He could _feel_ the dent that was forming. A dent that would take months of attention. Or lack thereof. Kai wasn't a mind reader. He couldn't guess that he'd be facing this situation...like _ever_. And making dents didn't make the harsh reality go away.

Kai was too late. Tyson _didn't_ want him. Tyson_ liked_ Hilary. They'd be a_ couple_ now. Kai's dreams had been _shattered_. There was a visible _dent_ in the dojo wall.

Kai slammed his hand on the indentation and bowed his head down. He tried hard not to do it...so hard not to do it so openly but he couldn't help himself. He cried. Tears started slipping off his cheeks and he wiped them away vigorously.

He was sportsmanlike and all but when it came to the matter of the heart—_Kai's_ matter of the heart—he was a hard-to-accept-in-denial idiot.

"Need something?"

Kai quickly swivelled around and saw the one person he didn't want to see right then. Or the goofy confused yet serious look on his face.

"No." He started walking away. Because see, he could stick around and pretend that it was all fine and unicorns were happily jumping over clouds and peeing flowers and rainbows and let Tyson think that everything _was_ fine but he messed up _again_...but that was too much work and Kai was exhausted.

"Really?" Tyson blocked Kai's path and when the dual haired teen was making his way around him, he was stopped by a hand clutching his arm.

Kai glared at him and tried tugging Tyson's arm off of his own but it just wasn't happening.

"Let go."

"NO! What is going on here?" Tyson wasn't giving him a break and to top it all off, he asked a question.

Great. THE question. One Kai had to deal with for what? How many times? Doesn't matter. He didn't want to answer. He just wanted to cuddle up and...cry. Yes. Cry.

But Tyson wasn't letting him go. He really didn't know _how_ to catch a hint and it sucked.

"Does it matter?" He replied tiredly when Tyson was just not letting him go.

"Yes."

The bluenette's eyes were...burning. Like, probing deep inside Kai's soul. Soul searching glance—if you want to call it. Personally though, Kai would just call it 'intense gawking' which was more _in _character than 'Soul searching glance' but whatever came to mind, he guessed. Plus, this wasn't the time to be playing 'Bad boy, bad boy'. He wanted to cry. DAMN IT.

"Look Kai." Tyson started _finally_ letting the other go (and leaving the option for Kai to run. If he was that type...could he be out of character now?)

"Hilary likes me."

She did. Kai knew. Kai heard.

"So?"

"Sooo, how do I gently dump her? It's not my forte."

Oh that's it, is it? Kai the matchmaker. Kai the fairytale-maker. Is that what he was now? Was there a Go—oh wait! Did Tyson just ask how to _dump _Hilary? Dump as in like 'So sad, too bad Sister'?

Kai perked up by this. There was a God! Not only was there a God but He was a very gracious God indeed! Indeeeeeed!

"Hey. Please, Kai? I really need your help. I screw everything up and I wanna screw this up as less as possible." Tyson seemed nervous and...anticipatory. It's funny how you tend o use big words when you're in grief. Well, um you don't but this was Kai. So...um, whatever.

Plus who wouldn't be nervous if they felt Kai's awesome intense gaze upon them. Actually, it wasn't mean to be that kind of a gaze but Kai couldn't very well jump up and down screaming, "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA, HILARY YOU'RE A LOSAH" out in _public._ So intense gaze would have to do.

"Why would you wanna dump her?" He asked and _thank goodness_ for his emotionless-ice-prince skill. He couldn't afford to beam just _yet._

"Because..." Tyson shrugged and made circling gestures which were unfathomable. "Because she's my best friend."

Kai raised an eyebrow. That was...a sub standard reason! But hold on. That's it? There was supposed to be a 'but'. There was always a 'but'. Where did the 'but' go?

He shook his head lightly in confusion and waited for Tyson to elaborate. So gesture could become Kai's best friend right then! (Body language already was...though, it wasn't exactly his plus point.)

Tyson quirked a brow and nodded lightly in return.

Kai squinted his eyes and made a gesture with his mouth—the confused smiley for you text freaks including Kai who...well, texted no one but had a cell phone and a smiley dictionary...which he used to stare at the kissey smiley and wonder about the bluenette who had_ yet_ to ask for his number.

Tyson danced his eye brows lightly and hesitantly lifted a hand and punched Kai's shoulder.

Kai stared wide eyed at Tyson who...smiled sheepishly at him.

He punched Tyson back lightly though, it was more like a smack.

Tyson's smile widened and he danced his eye brows more and looked just terrible. So terrible that Kai couldn't keep down his smile and ended up giggling.

Yes, he giggled. Any problem? No problem. Okay.

"So glad that's all worked out." Tyson smiled, sounding extremely relieved.

"Yeah."

Tyson didn't like Hilary. He liked her as a best friend but not as a romantic interest. COOL!

Um...what? Kai didn't assume anything. Tyson spoke it. They're guys. It's guy talk. It's weird. Shut up.

Imagine Kai doing thumbs up on both hands, standing on one leg like a very girly ballerina. Did you imagine it yet? Well that was what Kai was feeling and doing inside his mind.

So that means he still had a chance...? Should he...tell him now?

"Tyson, there's something..."

He should go for it. The bluenette was staring at him. OH GOD. He was staring at Kai and Kai was totally madly deeply sweetly_ fuckingly _blushing!

"Ty—"

"Thanks for your help! You don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

With that said as he skidded off towards the _other_ woman's house, Kai face palmed.

* * *

SMACK!

"You imbecile!" Hilary's scream was like the cry of a rooster in a hangover-ish morning. Plus the slap wasn't getting any gentler. They should _really_ stop slapping him!

Tyson rubbed his sore cheek and sighed. He realized that they had the guy talk but he forgot to note down the important part of their conversation...or lack thereof: How to Dump Hilary Gently.

So what he had was, "I'm sorry Hil. I like girls. I love girls. I love assets. But I don't love you." That had to satisfy or it wouldn't.

It didn't. It earned him a_ slap_.

"Hilaryyyy. I'm sorry! We're best friends. You're one of the guys!"

"You think I'm a GUY?" No she was totally taking it in the wrong direction. If she hadn't been crying some time before Tyson arrived, Tyson would've joked it off.

But no! He couldn't call her a guy. That was a big 'no-no". Max said girls were sensitive but it was tough to picture Hilary like that.

"What? No no no no no!" Tyson spluttered and flailed like a wild cock. Err, rooster. It was funny had he not been in a serious situation. The joke would be on him but thank GOD no one was in the mood.

"No Hil. I mean, I always saw you as my buddy. Not my...babe. You know?"

Hilary stepped back a little giving room for Tyson to _not_ flail so much. Or fail so much. She seemed to be taking the input and processing it _slowly_ when finally she seemed to be producing an output. Hm. Since when did he start comparing Hilary to a computer? To HIS computer? To his ANCIENT and SLOW computer?

"I know why." She said after some pause. "You don't. That's what makes it worse."

Tyson squinted his eyes. Great. So everybody knew everything about him and his mental state except for _him?_ That was unfair, o-_kay_?

"Why?" He had to ask.

"Because you like _him._"

...Oh.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

...Um well actually, _maybe_...

* * *

**AN**_:_ Crappy ending to this chapter—I know. I just wanna end it now. It's been dragging itself too long, don't you think? Anyway...the next chapter will be THE chapter. And then...an epilogue. :D I'm excited, are you excited? Please review!


End file.
